L'enfer maraudeurifique et compagnie
by Eskarine
Summary: Sirius, James, Remus et Peter, sont en sixième année. Alors que leur amitié atteint son summum de complicité, une petite trahison va avoir lieu ... un retournement discret de situation. [fic finie]
1. Le banquet est ouvert

L'enfer Maraudeurifique & compagnie

Le banquet est ouvert !

Les vacances de Noël s'étaient approchées à grands pas et avaient ainsi apporté de la bonne humeur dans le cœur aigre du concierge.. Des couleurs vives et chatoyantes ornaient la grande salle qui devenait pour cette saison la plus belle salle du château. Le prestigieux directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, s'était pour l'occasion affublé du costume d'un certain Père Noël : croyance moldue dont toute la population Serpentarde n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient restés à Poudlard pour les fêtes,. En effet, les sorciers pensaient que leurs enfants seraient plus en sécurité sous la surveillance d'un des plus puissants magiciens au monde, Albus Dumbledore que chez eux. Un mystérieux mage noir, Lord Voldemort, plus communément appélé Vous savez-qui ou celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, faisait des ravages dans tout le pays … Malgré l'ambiance assez festive qui régnait au château, un silence inhabituel régnait dans les couloirs autrefois si bruyant de l'école de sorcellerie.

Mais ce calme reposant que les professeurs appréciaient tant, était souvent interrompu par quatre inséparables chahuteurs, qui y prenaient un malin plaisir.

En effet, les Maraudeurs qui entamaient leur sixième année ne pouvaient supporter ce silence oppressant pouvant nuire à leur réputation de grands farceurs.

D'ailleurs, une partie du groupe arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de leurs acolytes. James et Sirius marchaient en direction des sous-sols.

Ils étaient de loin les élèves les plus populaires de tout Poudlard : une horde de groupies affamées de sexe et de débauche les poursuivaient sans cesse en quête d'un peu de réconfort.

Mais, malheureusement pour la meute, deux filles occupaient déjà le cœur de nos héros. Lily Evans avait envahit l'esprit de James et Angharad Kallows, quant à elle, avait conquit le cœur de Sirius (bien que Sirius ne prète très peu d'attention aux autres personnes, à part ses amis, il avait une exception …).

James Potter était grand et mince ; une tignasse brune et indomptable contrastait avec les traits fins de son visage. Ses yeux noisette et ses fines lèvres lui donnaient un charme ravageur dont il profitait allégrement et ses lunettes n'entachaient en rien sa beauté. Il était le poursuiveur de Quidditch de la maison Gryffondor depuis sa deuxième année et venait d'être promu capitaine.

Sirius Black avait, à peu de choses près, la même carrure que James, ses cheveux noirs mi-longs (nombreuses étaient celles qui n'hésiteraient pas à payer pour effleurer la chevelure du beau Gryffondor !) retombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules et ses yeux sombres lui donnaient un air mystérieux. Nul ne résistait à son sourire charmeur, même l'impassible Mac Gonagall (la professeur de Métamorphose) rougissait lorsqu'il lui souriait. Son charme ténébreux faisait de lui l'un des plus beaux garçons de l'école et il en était parfaitement conscient. Il pouvait se montrer hautain et méprisant, héritage familial.

Ils étaient aussi doués d'une intelligence hors-pair et réussissaient dans tous les domaines. Ils étaient tous deux de grands farceurs mais ils pouvaient être très cyniques et moqueurs quand l'envie les prenait.

Arrivés aux sous-sols, ils aperçurent leurs deux autres amis, Remus et Peter, qui les attendaient devant le tableau qui menait aux cuisines.

Remus Lupin était d'apparence frêle mais il dégageait une grande force. Ses cheveux étaient châtains tout comme ses yeux qui étincelaient de malice. Il était doué d'une grande sagesse et tout en lui inspirait la confiance. Il avait toujours l'air fatigué et ses grands cernes ne faisaient que le confirmer. Malgré cela, il était plutôt beau garçon. C'était le préfet de Gryffondor. Mais voilà, Remus était un loup-garou, il avait été mordu à l'âge de huit ans, les trois autres Maraudeurs le savaient et l'avait accepté comme il était.

D'ailleurs, ils étaient devenus des Animagi non-déclarés pour pouvoir lui tenir compagnie les soirs de pleine lune. James était un cerf qu'ils avaient surnommé Cornedrue, Sirius était un chien qui se nommait Patmol et Peter était le rat, Queudver. Et pour que les quatre aient un nom, ils avaient appelé Remus Lunard.

Peter Petitgrow, en revanche, était petit et grassouillet. Mère Nature n'avait pas été très clémente avec lui : ses cheveux châtains clairs étant presque blonds, il paraissait chauve ; ses petits yeux rentrés reflétaient une perfidie naissante ; ses dents de rongeurs lui donnaient l'air ahuri qui illustrait son manque d'intelligence. Malgré sa grande gentillesse, il était le moins apprécié de la bande.

Un tableau du sous-sol représentait une coupe de fruits, il suffisait de chatouiller la poire, elle se mettait à rigoler, elle se transformait en poignée de porte et dévoilait un passage …

Les quatre Gryffondors s'échangèrent un furtif clin d'œil et descendirent l'escalier qui menait aux cuisines. Ils connaissaient parfaitement ce passage et pour cause, depuis leur première année, c'était pratiquement devenu un lieu de rendez-vous…

Remus et Peter distrayaient les elfes de maison ( en fait, ils étaient en train de faire ce qu'ils faisaient à chaque fois qu'ils descendaient aux cuisines, autrement dit, Remus discutait avec les êtres serviles et Peter se baffrait de tous les mets que lui offraient docilement les elfes …) tandis que les deux autres se dissimulaient sous la cape d'invisibilité de James … .

Les Maraudeurs ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard, un grand sourire aux lèvres, visiblement fiers de leur réussite.

**C'était fait !**

Ils prirent alors la direction de la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le traditionnel banquet avait déjà commencé.

Les plats fumants étaient répartis sur les tables, les carafes étaient remplies de Bierraubeurre et l'ambiance était allègre. Nosquatre amis prirent bien soin de ne toucher à aucun des succulents plats qui leur était présentés, bien que la tentation fut grande.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'un étrange phénomène s'offrit à leurs yeux ébahis.

Lily Evans, comme hypnotisée, se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers James dont visage rayonnait d'impatience. Elle se rapprochait, de plus en plus … Son bras effleura enfin l'épaule de James. Il poussa une exclamation de victoire : Lily s'était stoppée à sa hauteur.

Tout se passa alors très vite : James, au comble de l'excitation, vit Sirius explosé de rire, il lui lança un regard perplexe ; son ami désignait, à présent, Lily du regard. Il se retourna sans comprendre et vit avec horreur qu'elle venait de se jeter dans les bras de Severus Rogue, un répugnant Serpentard, qui l'embrassait avec passion (désolée pour celles qui trouvent que ce brave Severus est un modèle de beauté, d'intelligence, de gentillesse et de sensibilité, mais, c'est que … en fait . Euh ! Hum ! Veuillez accepter mes humbles excuses.)

Il posa à nouveau ses yeux sur Sirius qui continuait à rire puis le visage de son meilleur ami vira au rouge écarlate : Angharad, le regard vide, venait de se lever à son tour, et se dirigeait vers la table des Serpentards.

**Ça allait mal ! Très mal !**

James se retourna précisément à l'instant où Lucius Malefoy, un septième année, prenait la protégée de Sirius dans ses bras.

Et ce fut au tour de James d'éclater de rire en voyant le regard de Sirius, mélangé de dégoût et de haine. James avait presque oublié la torride démonstration de Lily et Rogue dont les mains baladeuses allaient, à son goût, un peu trop bas, ce qui n'était pas sans plaire à Lily …

Sirius se leva d'un geste vif et allait se précipiter sur Angharad et Lucius, avec la ferme intention de les séparer mais, retenu par Remus, il se rassit, bouillonnant de rage.

Je vous l'avais dit maintenant vous en assumez les conséquences, j'ai accepté de vous aider mais je n'étais pas d'accord , Lui glissa Remus.

Oh, ça va ! On ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce résultat ! Lui répondit James avec fureur

Regardez-le la toucher, cette vermine, ça me dégoûte ! Je suis sûr qu'il en profite , Dit Sirius, ignorant totalement la discussion (qui dégénérait) entre James et Remus.

Cette remarque, malgré la situation, les fit sourire.

De toute façon, tu ne pourrais pas les séparer , Lui répondit Remus.

Son nez crochu n'arrête pas de se frotter contre sa peau, il va finir par me la salir ! Je le hais , S'énerva James (qui était énervé depuis le début de cette « aventure » plutôt désagréable pour lui).

Cette potion était sensée rapprocher les ennemis « intimement » ? Ça n'a pas marché, commenta Peter.

Oh, si ! Elle a très bien marchée, trop bien marchée même ; vous auriez du mettre moins de poudre d'Inol, après tout, Angharad et Lily ne sont pas véritablement vos ennemies, elles ne s'entendaient pas avec vous, c'est tout. En plus, je suis sûr qu'elles vous aiment plus qu'elles ne le montrent …, leur dit Remus, leur remontant le moral.

Peut-être, mais en attendant, la potion dure trop longtemps ! Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir ne serait-ce qu'une demi-heure devant cette torture , Dit Sirius avec dégoût.

James préféra regarder les ébats tumultueux du couple Malefoy-Angharad plutôt que de voir sa bien-aimée dans les bras de son pire ennemi. Sirius fit de même.

James constata avec effroi que Malefoy se débrouillait plutôt bien, ce qu'il ne manqua de signaler à Sirius, qui lui renvoya un regard noir puis ajouta avec un sourire que Rogue, pour un gars qui n'avait jamais eu de petite amie (on se demande bien pourquoi ?), était aussi très doué.

Alors que les professeurs étaient encore scotchés de stupeur devant la scène qui s'offrait à leurs yeux (en effet, beaucoup d'autres élèves avaient eu la même attitude que Lily et Angharad, soit de se jeter sur leur pire ennemi.

Ils y avaient des filles qui étaient sur plusieurs garçons et inversement. Heureusement que les Maraudeurs s'étaient arrangés pour choisir une formule qui faisait des couples filles-garçons (sinon je vous raconte pas le carnage).

Rusard se leva et se jeta avec ardeur sur Mac Gonagall qui ne refusa en rien ses avances. Le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, Brulopôt se précipita sur la professeur de botanique, Chourave, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

A la différence de ses collègues, Dumbledore ne bougea pas mais l'expression de surprise et d'amusement qui s'était jusqu'alors figée sur son visage disparut ; La potion avait sur lui pour seul effet de le rendre insensible à ce qui se passait devant ses yeux.

Tout à coup, une jolie fille de Serpentard se jeta au cou de Peter qui fut surpris puis ravi en la voyant l'embrasser. Pendant que James et Sirius fulminaient dans leur coin, que Peter profitait bassement de la situation et que la plupart des élèves de la Grande Salle étaient en sous-vêtements, Remus éclata de rire (apparemment, il n'avait pas d'ennemi trop hargneux dans cette salle).

Entre temps, la situation avait nettement dérapé : Mac Gonagall se réveilla en petite tenue (d'ailleurs, la dentelle noire lui allait à ravir) dans les bras d'un Rusard que personne n'avait jamais vu plus actif ; Le professeur Chourave était attachée à une chaise, Brulopôt à ses pieds.

Heureusement, aucun élève n'était passé aux choses sérieuses.

Lily se retrouva allongée sur Rogue.

Angharad était adossée au mur, soutenue par Malefoy dont la main s'était négligemment glissée sous le pull. Tous s'éveillèrent peu à peu et se lancèrent des regards effarés, effrayés et surpris. Rogue, Malefoy, Peter et beaucoup d'autres se prirent une gifle mémorable de la part de leur(s) partenaire(s). Lily, Angharad et d'autres élèves se hâtèrent honteuses dans leurs tours respectives.

Les professeurs se remirent dans une tenue descente. Dumbledore reprit ses esprits et regarda gravement les Maraudeurs mais on aurait juré qu'un sourire était passé sur son visage.

En voyant, nos employés d'agence matrimoniale fraîchement promus essayant de quitter discrètement la grande Salle, il s'adressa aux élèves qui restaient dans la salle :

Les responsables auront droit à deux semaines de retenues, un « petit » tour dans mon bureau demain et 150 points de moins pour leur maison …

Rusard fit un grand sourire. Il aurait préféré aller chercher son fouet mais Mac Gonagall l'avait gardé.

Les élèves de Gryffondor râlèrent, les Maraudeurs aussi mais Remus souriait, il savait très bien qu'ils allaient vite rattraper ces points, et Peter souriait aussi, fier de sa conquête d'un soir.

En rentrant dans la salle commune teintée de rouge et d'or, il s'aperçurent qu'elle était presque vide, si on ne comptait pas les deux jeunes filles qui se tenaient au milieu de la pièce avec un air plus que féroce...

P'tite review ?


	2. Nous, coupables ?

**Nous, coupables ?**

Lily et Angharad étaient amies depuis leur première année.

Lily Evans était une fille de non-sorcier (un sang de bourbe, si vous êtes adepte de la tradition Serpentarde …), c'était une rousse volcanique, c'est simple, elle n'avait peur de rien ni de personne. D'une franchise à toutes épreuves, elle n'hésitait pas à s'opposer aux autres, surtout à l'impétueux James Potter, avec qui, elle entretenait une relation plutôt conflictuelle. Lily avait des yeux magnifiques, verts émeraude, qui éclairaient son joli visage.

Angharad Kallows était de sang-presque-pur-mais-pas-tout-à-fait, son père était un sang pur et sa mère était une sorcière issue d'une famille assez riche. Son père avait gardé son avis sur le sang-pur et il l'appliquait sous son toit. Angharad avait néanmoins fini à Gryffondor avec Lily comme meilleure amie. C'était une très belle brune : ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux joues mais deux grandes tresses descendaient jusqu'au creux de son dos et ses yeux chocolat parsemés de reflets dorés illuminaient son visage aux traits fins. Son regard pénétrant et mystérieux s'accordait avec son sourire toujours suspendu à ses lèvres.

Pour l'instant, aucune des deux jeunes filles ne souriait … Elles avaient vite deviné les responsables de ce carnage. Ils n'avaient même pas franchi la porte, qu'un volumineux grimoire s'abattit sur eux, James parvint sans mal à l'éviter, il n'en fut pas de même pour Peter qui fut projeté en arrière.

Lily étouffa un cri de victoire puis lança :

C'est toi que je visais, Potter !

Mouais, tu n'as pas plus de talent à viser que Rogue à se laver les cheveux , répliqua vivement James.

Lily devint cramoisie au nom de Rogue, c'est alors qu'Angharad reprit le flambeau.

J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés, car je suis sûre que demain, ça va être bien moins drôle : vous allez avoir Dumbledore, Mac Gonagall et tous les élèves de cette école sur le dos , Dit-elle sombrement, mais avec une pointe d'amusement .

Je reconnais que nous sommes allés un peu trop loin. Mais la situation nous a échappé et de toute façon ce n'est pas le résultat que nous attendions , Expliqua Remus.

On se fiche de ce vous attendiez, vous êtes vraiment minables , Cria Lily.

Lamentables , Compléta Angharad.

Vous nous faites pitié , Ajouta la rousse.

Et vomir , continua La brune.

C'est à ce moment précis que James décida d'intervenir :

En fait, vous devriez plutôt nous remercier. Des fourbes Serpentards connus sous lesnoms immondes d'Evan Rosier, de Jonas Nott et de … de Severus Rogue... Ah ! Non pas Rogue … Enfin, ils comptaient introduire un puissant aphrodisiaque dans les plats qui devaient être servis ce soir au banquet. Et …

Sirius, voyant James à court d'idée, ce qui était rare, décida de rajouter son grain de sel à cette explication douteuse :

Nous ne pouvions nous résoudre à vous laisser endurer de telles tortures ! C'est pour cela que nous avons concocté un redoutable antidote qui n'hésita pas pourfendre l'infâme potion. Mais vous vous en doutez l'antidote a échoué, c'est Peter qui avait dû la surveiller, donc forcément . Mais nous avons lutté contre eux et c'est là que ….

Paf ! Paf ! (bis)

Une gifle s'abattit sur la joue de Sirius et un autre sur celle de James.

Sirius et James regardaient Angharad et Lily avec des yeux ébahis.

Vous me dégoûtez , S'exclama Lily. Excusez-moi mais j'ai encore de la salive de Rogue dans la bouche, il faut absolument que j'aille me laver !

Sur ce, elle se hâta d'un pas décidé vers son dortoir, sans un regard en arrière.

J'espère que votre conscience vous empêchera de dormir ! Ah, au fait, les meilleures blagues ont une fin , Dit sombrement Angharad, puis elle fixa Sirius avec un regard mauvais avant de rejoindre son amie.

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent, aucun ne souriait mais ils avaient, tout de même une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on leur faisait des reproches ni même qu'on leur donnait une ou deux gifles, ils s'en moquaient, bien que la dernière remarque ait fait son petit effet.

Les quatre Gryffondors rentrèrent dans leur chambre, ils se mirent en pyjamas et James en voyant le livre qui avait servit à la préparation de la potion, s'exclama :

Pitoyable ce bouquin, aussi efficace que mon gel, puis il se passa une main dans ses cheveux toujours aussi ébouriffés.

Il jeta un œil à Sirius qui pestait contre Angharad.

Les meilleures blagues ont une fin, gnagnagnagna, vous êtes lamentables, gnagnagnagna ! Râla-t-il en prenant une voix aiguë puis il soupira.

Ben qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon étoile, s'étonna James, elles t'ont vexé, les méchantes fifilles.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius fit un mauvais sourire puis lui jeta son oreiller au visage.

Ça aura au moins profité à l'un d'entre nous , Fit remarquer Rémus en soupirant.

Ah, ouais, c'est vrai ! Alors, Queudver, tu t'es bien amusé avec ma chère cousine ! C'était la première fois qu'une fille t'embrassait, non ? Commenta Sirius. J'espère que t'en as profité, c'est pas demain la veille que ça se reproduira , Ajouta-t-il, comme pour se défouler de sa frustration.

Et toi, Patmol, qui est-ce qui t'as embrassé, ce soir , Répliqua Peter, d'ordinaire, il n'aurait pas répondu mais (je vous le rappelle) vu la gifle qui lui avait collé Narcissa Black, c'est normal qu'il ait les nerfs qui lâchent.

Sirius fusilla Peter du regard qui recula d'un pas.

Bravo Quedver, tu fais des progrès mais gardes ce genre de remarques pour toi , Lança James

Il continuèrent à discuter un petit moment bien que Peter évitait le regard de Sirius. Puis devant la fatigue générale, Remus déclara qu'il était temps de se coucher.

C'est première fic et j'aimerai ... Siouplait ... une ... Siouplait ... petite ... Siouplait ... review ... prie

Merci, brave lecteur !


	3. la veangeance est un plat

**la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, tiède ou brûlant …**

Le lendemain matin, Sirius avait des cernes aussi grands que ceux de Remus en période de pleine lune, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. James le lui fit remarquer et Sirius, dans un bâillement, répondit :

"Je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, t'as vu le regard qu'elle m'a lancé hier, un peu de plus, elle dégainait un poignard et venait me le mettre sous la gorge …"

"Tu sais, moi, j'ai l'habitude. Evans serait capable de me tuer sans aucune raison ", Le réconforta James

Remus étalait avec passion de la marmelade sur une tartine fraîchement beurrée. Apparemment, lui, avait très bien dormi ….

Lily et Angharad traversèrent alors la grande salle et adressèrent respectivement un sourire à James et à Sirius, à leur grand étonnement.

James pris la parole et, doucement, s'adressa aux Maraudeurs :

"Mauvais présage, Evans me sourit !"

"Waouh ! Ça doit être la première fois que ça t'arrive, alors ça fait quoi ?" Lui répondit sarcastiquement Sirius

"Eh ! Le sac-à-puces, je te conseille de ne pas la ramener car tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi" , Lui répliqua James

Remus sourit puis dit, avec une pointe d'amusement :

"Je pense que l'on ferait bien de se méfier, elles ont dû élaborer un plan machiavélique pendant la nuit dans le seul but de nous éradiquer définitivement et irrémédiablement de la surface de la terre..."

"Et oui, la nuit porte conseil", dit Peter

"Eh ! Tu m'épates, la nuit t'a rendu intelligent, elle a d'énormes vertus !" S'étonna James.

"En effet, il va falloir que tu commences à dormir, Cornedrue !" Ajouta Sirius

Tant qu'à Dumbledore, il leur fit quelques remontrances et leur demanda de ne plus recommencer ce genre de potion sinon il serait obligé de sévir. Jugeant que les jeunes Gryffondors furent assez punis, il les laissa repartir tranquillement. Pendant l'entrevue, Remus regardait le directeur avec beaucoup de respect, Peter beaucoup de peur et James et Sirius affichaient un air amusé et fier comme à leur habitude.

A part quelques accrochages avec les Serpentards, la journée se passa bien.

En début de soirée, une violente dispute éclata entre Sirius et Malefoy.

"Au fait, Black, sympa ton cadeau de Noël, j'ai beaucoup apprécié, je te remercie" , Lança Malefoy à Sirius au détour d'un couloir.

La réponse de Sirius ne se fit pas attendre, dans un élan de colère, il se jeta sur Malefoy avec l'intention de l'étrangler ; Le serpentard ne fut pas assez rapide, les mains de son ennemi se refermèrent sur son cou. Pendant que Sirius étranglait Malefoy avec ferveur, James assurait ses arrières.

Petit résumé de la situation : Sirius Black VS Lucius Malefoy

James Potter VS Crabbe et Goyle

Mais ce remue-ménage ameuta un bon nombre d'élèves qui regardaient le spectacle avec délectation, ce qui ne manqua pas d'alerter le professeur Wiler, directeur de la maison Serpentard.

Wiler se précipita sur Sirius pour l'empêcher d'achever Malefoy qui avait pris une jolie teinte verdâtre subtilement assortie à son écharpe.

"Mr Black, cela fera une semaine de retenues supplémentaire, quant à vous, Mr Potter, la salle des trophées aurait besoin d'un petit rafraîchissement" , Leur annonça Wiler, un sourire sadique affiché sur le visage.

Deux semaines plus tard, Lily et Angharad ne s'étaient toujours pas vengées, les retenues étaient passées (sauf pour Sirius), les professeurs ne les accablaient pas de travail. De plus, ils avaient fini la carte du Maraudeur, des dédales de couloirs, des passages secrets et de belles sorties nocturnes s'offraient à eux.Puis ils pratiquaient toujours leur passe-temps favori, soit de torturer les Serpentards (on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne). La vie était belle, quoi !

Un soir de la troisième, fantastique et paisible semaine, les retenues terminées, James et Sirius rentrèrent, exténués, dans la tour des Gryffondors. Malgré la montagne de devoirs qui commençaient à s'accumuler, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Ils burent tous deux, une longue gorgée d'eau provenant du pichet habituellement posé sur leur chevet respectif, s'allongèrent puis sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil…

Le lendemain matin, un cri suraigu vint interrompre le sommeil de James qui rêvait d'une jolie rousse à moitié-nue au bord du lac …

Il crut, tout d'abord, qu'une fille s'était glissée dans la chambre. James se leva et constata avec horreur qu'une fille se tenait, effectivement, au centre de leur chambre. Elle ressemblait un peu à Sirius : les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux bien que cette fille soit plus fluette et plus petite que Sirius. Cette fille, plutôt séduisante, qui portait le pyjama de son meilleur ami, le pointa du doigt.

Remus, qui était assis sur son lit, éclata de rire et de son ton le plus charmeur, il annonça :

"Eh ! Mais que font ces belles demoiselles dans ma chambre, peut-être cherchent-elles un peu d'aide ?"

Il fit un clin d'œil à Sirius et à James puis reprit :

"Vous allez goûter aux joies de la féminité ! Rhaaa ! Vous allez faire un malheur, mes beautés !"

"De quoi ", lui répondirent-ils en chœur

James et Sirius ne comprenaient pas ce que baragouinait Remus, mais ils se précipitèrent devant le miroir de leur salle de bain et puis poussèrent, d'une même voix anormalement aiguë, une exclamation d'horreur.

**Des filles ! Ils étaient devenus des filles !**

Sirius essaya de se couper les cheveux qui lui arrivaient à présent à la taille mais ils repoussaient systématiquement. Idem pour James.

Lui, qui n'avait pas encore remarqué sa poitrine, la tâta dans l'espoir qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une illusion. Tous ses espoirs s'évanouirent. Il poussa une deuxième exclamation d'horreur (ça fait beaucoup !).

James vit alors un mince filet de sang couler le long de sa jambe et questionna Remus du regard qui lui répondit dans un murmure :

"Tu as tes règles, Cornedrue ! Je suis tellement fier de toi", ajouta-t-il faussement ému.

"Mais qui a bien pu nous faire ça" , Demanda James.

C'est alors que Sirius, rouge de colère, se mit à hurler :

"Y' EN A MARRE !"

"Sirius ! Moins fort, je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache que …", s'écria James, essayant de couvrir la voix de Sirius.

"James ! Tu crois qu'on va passer inaperçu ", Lui répondit le jeune « homme ».

"Vous n'avez plus qu'à aller voir Mme Pomfresh, elle s'occupera de vous ", Dit Remus.

"Tu crois", dirent doucement les deux amis, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

James et Sirius prirent la cape d'invisibilité et se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie.

L'infirmerie était une pièce rectangulaire toute blanche et à ce moment là Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière, essayait de calmer une épidémie de furoncles, aussi gros que des pommes qui faisait rage chez les Serpentards. Sirius et James, voyant que l'infirmière ne s'occupait de personne, pour l'instant, l'entraînèrent dans un coin de l'infirmerie et lui expliquèrent leur cas. Elle avait peine à réprimer son fou rire.

Malheureusement, elle dit à nos deux amis qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour eux car l'antidote à ce maléfice prenait environ 24 heures de préparation, ce qui déclencha un grand « Haaaaaa ! » aigu de la part des deux demoiselles. Elle donna à James des serviettes hygiéniques (que de gentillesse !), puis leur dit :

"Donc, vous allez pouvoir aller en classe …"

"Non ! Non ! On ne peut pas y aller comme ça" , lui répliqua Sirius

"Et pourtant …"

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Sirius et James sortirent de l'infirmerie vers leur dortoir d'un pas décidé (sans oublier de remettre la cape d'invisibilité).

Arrivés dans leur chambre, Sirius fit un rapide résumé de la situation à Remus et Peter qui s'était enfin réveillé (en fait, il s'était réveillé après la beuglante de Sirius ; P'tit remake pour vous : Sirius, hors de lui, s'écria quelque chose du genre : « Y' EN A MARRE ! KALLOWS ! EVANS ! » et c'était à ce moment précis que Peter s'était réveillé, c'est quand même pas trop tôt !).

James s'isola dans les toilettes, batailla avec ferveur contre l'envahisseur et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, d'un pas hésitant, puis s'assit sur son lit. Il s'adressa alors à Sirius qui s'acharnait encore et toujours sur sa longue chevelure noire :

"Petites pestes ! Comment ont-elles pu nous faire ça ? Les garces !"

"Ça s'appelle une vengeance, ma chérie ", Lui répondit Sirius avec un sourire.

Puis Il jeta les ciseaux qu'il tenait entre les mains sur son lit et s'exclama :

"Attends, un peu qu'elles débarquent ! Je les vois déjà arriver avec un beau sourire !"

"C'est de bonne guerre ! La période de Noël sera un souvenir tout aussi cuisant pour elles que maintenant pour vous …", intervint Remus

"Mouais, bof ! Vu sous cet angle ! Mais quand même ! Tu peux toujours parler, c'est pas toi qui as une voix de castra et tes bijoux de famille ont encore la même valeur !"

Puis quelques coups résonnèrent à la porte, Sirius et James s'enfouirent sous leurs couvertures et deux filles (des vraies) entrèrent dans la chambre. James et Sirius s'assirent sur leur lit et Lily et Angharad éclatèrent de rire devant leur mine déconfite …

"Tiens ! Tiens ! Tiens ! Vous êtes venues voir le spectacle" , Dit James avec agressivité.

"Mais, non ! Voyons ! Nous voulions simplement savoir si vous aviez bien dormi… ", lui répondit Lily, d'un ton mielleux.

"Oh, mais très bien ! C'est le réveil qui a été un peu mouvementé ", répondit Sirius avec ironie

"Moi, je les préfère comme ça, et toi Lily ", dit Angharad avec un sourire

"Faites attention ! Nous pourrions vous faire de la concurrence" , dit Sirius d'une voix charmeuse.

"Non ! Vous n'allez quand même pas en profiter" , s'exclama Lily.

"C'est mal connaître les Maraudeurs de croire que l'on va se laisser abattre…", dévoila James.

"Vous ne nous arrivez pas à la cheville "; elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et fit un sourire charmeur ; "Voyant votre état, nous avons presque pitié alors" …, répliqua Angharad avec malice.

elle déposa un paquet sur le lit de Sirius et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Puis Remus prit la parole :

"Mais comment avez-vous fait ?"

Alors, d'un même geste, elles désignèrent les pichets de James et Sirius dont l'eau avait pris une légère teinte rougeâtre.

"Et pour les vêtements, uniformes et tout ce qui va avec, on fait comment ", Questionna Sirius

"Vous pouvez vous débrouiller, vous êtes les **fantastiques** Maraudeurs, non ", Lui répliqua Angharad

"Et pour le « tout ce qui va avec », qu'est-ce qu'il vous manque ?" , demanda Lily

James, qui avait décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout pour exaspérer Lily, répondit :

"Ben, le maquillage, bien sûr, si on compte séduire de beaux garçons, il faut être au top ", Ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Lily qui souffla d'un air mécontent.

"Je peux vous assurer que vous n'avez besoin de rien pour ravir les cœurs de pauvres célibataires en mal d'amour ", Répliqua Remus d'un air malicieux

Les deux Gryffondores soupirèrent, elles croyaient que Remus était le seul à peu près récupérable dans la bande, mais non … Il ne fallait pas se faire trop d'illusion !

Angharad leur fit un grand sourire puis quitta la pièce.

Lily lui emboîta le pas puis disparut derrière l'embrasure de la porte. Mais sa tête réapparut quelques instants plus tard :

"Au fait, bonne journée les garçons ! Oups, pardon ! Les filles … !"

"HA ! HA ! HA ! Excessivement drôle, Evans ", Lui répondit sarcastiquement James.

Puis Lily repartie, Sirius dit rêveusement :

"Vous voulez que je vous dise même si maintenant je suis une magnifique jouvencelle, je ..."

"Oh, arrête Patmol ! Regarde dans quel état elles nous ont mis" , Lui répliqua vivement James.

Sirius fit une jolie moue puis il entreprit d'ouvrir le paquet D'Angharad et en ressortit deux soutiens-gorge, un rouge et un jaune clair.

C'en fut trop pour Remus qui éclata de rire, il se leva pour aller s'habiller, se dirigea vers Sirius et James, les enlaça (en profita pour leur mettre à chacun(e) une main aux fesses !) et disparut dans la salle de bain.

Les deux Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire, puis James regarda désespérément les deux sous-vêtements et s'exclama :

"J'avais presque oublié cette petite modalité."

Sirius enfila le vêtement (d'ailleurs Peter en profita pour regarder) et s'aperçut que c'était sa taille puis il sourit et dit à James :

"On est plutôt mignonnes, tu ne trouves pas ?"

James lui jeta son oreiller et sourit à son tour.

"vous croyez que je peux aussi en profiter ", Demanda Peter avec un grand sourire .

Mais avant qu'une des filles puissent répondre, Remus, qui était très rapide, sortit de la salle de bain en caleçon et dit avec sa brosse à dents dans la bouche :

"Au pachage, ch'espère pour fous que les cherpentards ne font pas fous reconnaître."

"Non … puisque Pomfresh ne nous a pas reconnus ...", lui répondit James, hésitant.

"Pomfresh ne fous aperfoit pas chouvent, che ne chais pas chi les cherpentards qui, eux, fous foient **très** régulièrement ne font pas fous identifier.", Répliqua Remus avec du dentifrice plein la bouche.

"On verra bien…", dit tranquillement Sirius.

Sur ce, ils se dépêchèrent de se laver, transformèrent leur uniforme ; le pantalon en jupe ; et firent apparaître de grandes chaussettes Ils se nouèrent les cheveux et les quatre Maraudeurs descendirent de leur chambre.

Les Gryffondors leur lancèrent un regard étonné, deux filles qu'ils n'avaient jamais vues descendaient du dortoir des garçons ; de plus, Remus et Peter n'étaient pas avec la deuxième partie des Maraudeurs.

Mais aucun d'entre eux ne se doutait que Sirius et James étaient ces deux filles.

Il y a même des garçons de 4ème année qui leur proposèrent de leur faire découvrir le parc.

James et Sirius qui étaient décidés à profiter de la situation leur firent un sourire charmeur mais refusèrent l'invitation (ils n'ont quand même pas que ça à faire !).


	4. les métamorphosés

**Merci aux deux reviews que j'ai reçu, jen suis vraiment raviiiiiiiiiiiiie ... **

****

**

* * *

**

les métamorphosés

Ainsi, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, s'élancèrent deux filles à la démarche chaloupée et au regard aguichant suivies de prés par deux garçons.

Remus avait raison, James et Sirius n'avaient pas besoin d'artifices pour faire retourner les garçons sur leur passage. Tous, sans exception, se détournaient et détaillaient de la tête aux pieds les deux nouvelles, avec un air ahuri.

Arrivé(e)s dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, Les « Maraudeurs » s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors, sous le regard jaloux d'une grande partie des filles de la pièce.

Les quatre « garçons » étaient dans un état d'euphorie, Sirius et James, leur orgueil ragaillardi, observaient, tout en mangeant, la réaction des élèves, pendant que Remus et Peter se retenaient pour ne pas tomber par terre.

Une fille de Serdaigle, une certaine Swann Terry se présenta aux deux inconnues et vint, au grand dam des métamorphosées, demander à Remus où était passer le duo infernal.

Grâce à la capacité du loup-garou à réfléchir rapidement et à son calme déconcertant, il répondit que James et Sirius étaient tombés malades suite à l'ingurgitation d'une potion ratée et qu'ils étaient tous les deux chez James, pour se reposer.

Tous ceux qui étaient prés de Remus écoutèrent la réponse, semblèrent s'en contenter et allèrent le raconter à tous les autres curieux.

"Mais qui êtes-vous ", Demanda Swann à Sirius et à James, visiblement troublée.

Les traits de James et Sirius se crispèrent mais se reprenant, ils se présentèrent : Elles s'appelaient Elizabeth Kent et Azalea Lewis, noms qui leur étaient venus à l'instant même où _ils_ les avaient prononcés.

De plus, comme ces noms étaient banals, personnes ne les soupçonneraient d'usurpation d'identité.

Elles étaient de passage à Poudlard et repartaient bientôt dans leur école en Irlande.

"Mais pourquoi vous vous êtes assises à la table des Gryffondors ? Vous avez été placées par le choixpeau ? " demanda Swann à Sirius et à James

"Non, c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui nous a demandés à Peter et à moi de nous en occuper. Mais, c'est vrai que je ne sais pas pourquoi il a demandé à des garçons de s'occuper de deux filles ", lui répondit aimablement Remus

La fille fronça les sourcils puis partie, James et Sirius se décontractèrent.

Apparemment, Pomfresh avait prévenu les autres professeurs car aucun ne vint demander des comptes aux deux jeunes filles, à part Mac Gonagall qui les fit venir dans son bureau. La directrice de la maison Gryffondor leur dit de se tenir convenablement pendant la journée et que c'était le professeur de potion, lui-même, qui s'occuperai de la préparation de l'antidote.

La matinée s'était bien passée, ils n'avaient pas eu de problèmes. A la pause, beaucoup de garçons vinrent leur « parler », Sirius et James étaient tellement fiers qu'ils en devenaient insupportables. Remus fut obligé de leur faire quelques remarques cinglantes, histoire de les ramener sur Terre, et d'expulser toutes ces groupies mâles de son champ de vision.

"Oh, ça va, Lunard, si on ne plus même plus en profiter ! "s'exclama James

"C'est vrai, arrête un peu ! Ajouta Sirius. Parlons plutôt de ce que nous allons faire car c'est bien joli tout ça mais il faut le reconnaître …"

"vous ne vous amusez pas et pour nous ça devient lassant, ça ne change pas trop de d'habitude..." dit James

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?" Demanda Peter, tout excité.

J"e suppose qu'étant des filles, leurs dortoirs nous sont ouverts, non ?" Répondit Sirius.

"Moi, je suis pour, les douches nous appellent "! acquiesça James

"Vous avez vraiment l'esprit mal tourné ! D'ailleurs, rentrez dans leur chambre, oui ! Mais les douches, je ne pense pas … Mac Gonagall n'est pas stupide, elle a du s'occuper de ça …", leur dit Remus." Et même si vous pouviez, ne le faites pas, c'est vraiment pervers et vous êtes des Gryffondors ", ajouta t-il.

"Bon, si vous insistez d'accord pour les douches mais les dortoirs eux … dit Sirius en souriant.. Je ne poserai pas un de mes magnifiques regards en direction des douches, c'est promis ! Et .."

James coupa son meilleur ami pour dire :

"Mais ne serait-ce pas Servilus que je vois là-bas" , une pointe d'excitation dans sa voix.

"Cornedrue, NON !" s'exclama Remus en apercevant Severus Rogue à quelques mètres d'eux.

"Ils ne nous a pas souhaités bonne arrivée, le vilain …" constata Sirius.

"Patmol, je pense qu'il faut apprendre à Servilus comment on aborde une jeune fille ", ajouta James

"Moui, refaisons son éducation ! Il en a bien besoin ! Sa mère nous en remerciera …"

Et _ils _partirent vers le Serpentard, au grand malheur de Remus.

Severus Rogue était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs aussi gras que l'était son nez crochu. Il était de la même année que les Maraudeurs mais à Serpentard. Il était loin d'être idolâtré et à peine respecté surtout à cause de sa passion pour la magie noire. Même dans sa propre maison, on le méprisait pour son attitude solitaire et ses remarques cinglantes. Et pour ne rien arranger, il était la cible ou plutôt le joujou préféré du duo.

Le Serpentard lisait, comme d'habitude. En voyant arriver les deux nouvelles, il rougit puis se refrogna. Sirius et James allait une fois de plus le ridiculiser et ils en étaient très heureux. Elizabeth (James) lui sourit et aborda le jeune Severus :

"Salut ! Nous ne te connaissons pas."

"Normal, vous êtes nouvelles, non ?" lui répondit froidement Severus,

Non, mais c'est vrai, quoi ? Il en était au chapitre le plus intéressant ! Elles ont pas autres choses à faire les deux pimbêches !

Quoique, en réfléchissant bien, si les deux autres imbéciles de Gryffondor étaient à l'agonie, que deux superbes filles l'abordaient, ce qui, il faut l'avouer, était bien rare.

Il pourrait peut-être s'en faire des amies, dresser un portrait plus ou moins « élogieux » de ses bourreaux ce qui dégoûterait les deux jolies filles et il pourrait ainsi se venger des toutes ces années d'humiliation !

"Je suis Elizabeth Kent et voici ma meilleure amie Azalea Lewis. Et toi ?", lui répondit James, ne faisant pas attention à la remarque du Serpentard.

"Severus Rogue," lui répondit le fameux Severus

"Comment ça se fait que tu sois dehors tout seul ?" Lui demanda, cruellement, Azalea.

"J'aime bien être seul …" Marmonna Rogue.

"Dis plutôt que t'as pas d'amis" , Lâcha Elizabeth, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied plus au moins discret de sa copine.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils.

"Euh, mon amie veut dire : Tu veux te joindre à nous, on voudrait faire du patin à glace ", Lui demanda Azalea.

"Je ne sais pas patiner.", Lui dit Severus, pour échapper à la honte de s'écraser lamentablement sur le lac gelé. Tout compte fait devenir « ami » avec ces deux filles était un mauvais plan.

"Tiens décidément, tu m'étonneras toujours, Rogue ! Tu as réussi à aborder de gentes demoiselles.", dit une voix étrangère.

Severus se retourna, surpris. Sirius et James étaient aussi très étonné de voir Lucius Malefoy débarquer comme ça. Il allait tout faire rater !

Rogue profita de ce moment pour s'enfuir lentement, laissant les deux jeunes filles face au septième année.

Remus et Peter, qui observait la scène de loin, décidèrent d'aller aider leurs amis.

Le loup-garou s'élança, le rat sur ses talons, vers James et Sirius.

"Elizabeth ! Azalea ! On va en cours" , s'écria Remus.

Les deux filles firent un grand sourire de soulagement à leurs amis et dire au revoir à Lucius …

"Vous voyez ! Qu'auriez vous fait si nous n'étions pas intervenus ", les réprimanda Remus.

"On se serait attaquez à Malefoy ! C'est un plus gros morceau mais il n'aurait pas résistez longtemps" , lui répondit James, en faisant un clin d'œil

"Vous auriez eu des problèmes encore plus gros que vous ! Vous voyez à quoi ça vous mène d'aller ridiculisez Rogue !"

"Rogue s'est enfui mais il ne perd rien pour attendre" , s'exclama Sirius

James acquiesça, Remus leva les yeux au ciel et Peter entama une sucette.

Plusieurs fois dans la journée, les « Maraudeurs » durent passer aux toilettes des filles pour Elizabeth.

Les cours se suivirent tranquillement à part quelques remarques désagréables des professeurs du genre Wiler, pendant le cours d' Astronomie:

"Tiens, nos métamorphosés, on ne remarque pas trop la différence … la journée se passe bien, j'espère ?"

Heureusement, les autres élèves n'entendirent pas l'insinuation de Wiler.

Pendant le déjeuner, Elizabeth et Azalea mangèrent avec des filles de Griffondor et en profitèrent pour recueillirent les avis sur LES James et Sirius.

C'est le capitaine de l'équipe des Griffondors qui entama la conversation :

"Au fait, on a entendu des filles parler de deux garçons. Je ne sais plus comment ils s'appellent … Euh … Black … et Potter, si je m'en souviens bien…"

"Sirius et James ", s'écria Victoria Appelfeld.

"Ils sont merveilleux, c'est dommage qu' ils ne soient pas là" , dit Mary Jones

"Et comment sont-ils ?", Demanda Azalea

"Ils font partie des garçons les plus fantastiiiiiiiiques de l'école" , s'exclama Ezekiel Harper.

"Ils sont la bande des Maraudeurs. y' a Sirius, un grand brun aux yeux noirs, il est trop beau et trop amusant ! " s'exclama Appelfeld

"Puis James, c'est l' attrapeur et le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, il a les cheveux en bataille, bruns et lui aussi, il est trop drôle ", Ajouta Ixias Parker.

"Y'a aussi Remus, c'est celui qui vous accompagnait, je sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais il est adorable ! Mais, il est toujours malade … il aurait bien besoin d'une petite amie pour s'occuper de lui …", poursuivit Jones.

"Et le dernier, c'est Peter, il est pas spécialement beau et on le connaît pas trop mais il doit être génial s'il fait partie des Maraudeurs …", s'écria Appelfeld

"Le problème, c'est que James est amoureux de Lily Evans, c'est la rousse là-bas, et Sirius de Angharad Kallows, c'est la brune à côté d'elle. Evans, elle est toujours en train de travailler donc en cinq ans on lui a pratiquement jamais parlé. Kallows et Evans sont toujours ensemble donc Angharad, on lui parle pas, non plus. Elles ont l'air sympa, mais heureusement pour nous, elles ne veulent pas sortir avec James et Sirius. ", rajouta Ixias Parker.

"En résumé, c'est vraiment dommage qu'ils ne soient pas là, vous auriez pu les rencontrer . Selon Remus, ils seraient tombés malades en avalant une potion ratée, mais ça m'étonne parce qu'ils sont pas du genre à se planter lorsqu'ils préparent un mauvais coup …" rajouta Appelfeld

"Je suis sûre qu'ils seront de retour bientôt, sinon Poudlard va être bien triste sans les Maraudeurs", termina Harper.

Les autres filles acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Tant qu'aux deux espions, Ils avaient un grand sourire étalait sur les lèvres puis la conversation s'orienta vers un autre sujet.

* * *

Voila, en hommage aux groupies des Maraudeurs ... une review ? 


	5. Des hommes virils

**Merci à Wilma Black et à Ana.**

**Ana **: Je vais faire une dizaine de chapitres, ce sera assez court ! Juste pour expliquer le changement de camps de peter . Angharad est un prénom qui vient d'un livre qui s'appelle _la sève et le givre_. Ce prénom veut dire : _la très belle_. A peine prétentieux comme prénom, quoi !

**  
.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Des hommes virils**

A la fin du déjeuner, Sirius et James s'éclipsèrent discrètement et remontèrent dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Ils allèrent chercher le cape d'invisibilité de James et les deux garçons rentrèrent en douce dans les dortoirs féminins … Ils farfouillèrent dans les affaires d'Angharad et de Lily et ils emmenèrent quelques souvenirs.

Ils embarquèrent, en outre, le journal intime de Lily qui semblait être consacré aux deux adolescentes puisque James reconnu l'écriture d'Angharad parmi celle de Lily. Ils furent tentés par les sous-vêtements mais ils s'abstiennent, honneur gryffondorien…

Les deux garçons ramenèrent le tout dans leur dortoir, les rangèrent dans leur malle pour les mettre en sûreté et se promirent de s'en occuper plus tard. Ainsi leur mauvais coup accompli, ils descendirent tout heureux. Les cours reprirent, les classes de cinquième année de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle terminaient avec métamorphose où ils étudièrent comment faire changer de couleurs leurs souris qui se débattaient avec force.

C'est à ce moment-là que tout échoua et que le plan de Lily et d'Angharad réussi enfin, le professeur Mac Gonagall demanda :

"Mr Potter, veuillez nous dire à qui nous devons ce sortilège ?"

Le sourire de James qui rigolait de la blague de Sirius la minute auparavant disparut et il se mit à rougir. Le visage son meilleur ami se décomposa et fit une grimace. Tous les élèves suivrent le regard du professeur, se retournèrent et regardèrent Elizabeth Kent, incrédules.

"Alors, Mr Potter ", s'impatienta le professeur.

"je … , James prit alors son courage à deux mains et récita ce qu'il avait retenu de la brève lecture qu'il avait faite avec Sirius la veille. C'est la sorcière écossaise Margaux Greenfort dit Margaux la folle qui inventa le sortilège de changement de couleur en 1024. Et …"

"STOP ! s'exclama Mac Gonagall. Mr Black, auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous expliquer les circonstances de cette découverte ?"

"Margaux la folle qui était une femme aux cheveux grisonnants souhaitait devenir blonde pour fêter son mariage et c'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit ce sortilège", termina Sirius, mécontent du piège que leur avait tendu Mac Gonagall.

"Bien, donc notez s'il vous plait, c'est en 1024 que la sorcière … ", poursuivit le professeur.

James fit semblant de noter alors qu'il entendait Sirius, Remus et Peter râler prés de lui.

"Ça, c'est vraiment un coup tordu ! Je suis sûr que c'est Evans et Kallows qui sont allées se plaindre !" se plaignit Sirius.

"Et dire que vous auriez pu continuer cette arnaque …", dit Peter

"Tu m'étonnes ! ça me dégoute, tiens …", lui répondit James.

"Regarde-les, elles sont en train de rire" , remarqua Sirius.

"Elles ne rigolent pas pour ça" , leur fit Remus.

"Qu'est ce que t'en sait ?"

"Parce que, parmi vos grognements, j'ai réussi à entendre la blague plus ou moins pitoyable que venait de faire Diggory !"

"Qui ?" demanda Peter.

"Cet imbécile ?", s'exclama James

"Le pauvre crétin de Poufsouffle qui se prend pour l'espoir masculin des top-model sorciers ?", continua Sirius

"Tu parles de ce minable que se croit plus drôle, plus intelligent, plus rusé, plus courageux et plus beau que les magnifiques Maraudeurs ?", conclut James.

"Oui, je pense que c'est lui !" répondit Remus avec un sourire

A"ahhh ! Tu me rassure, j'ai cru qu'un abruti était en train de nous faire de la concurrence …", termina Sirius qui regardait d'un mauvais œil le Poufsouffle qui faisait des clins d'œil à la plupart des jolies filles de la classe.

"C'est dingue ce que vous pouvez être jaloux !"

"NOUS !"

"Ça se voit que la pleine lune arrive, mon pauvre Remus ! Tu délires complètement !"

"On est pas jaloux quand y'a rien à jalouser !"

"Hum … Mais vous savez que quand la pleine lune arrive, mes sens deviennent nettement plus aiguisés et je devine des choses et des sentiments …, dit Remus. Tu n'as rien à me dire Sirius ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Je savais que je te tentais bien mais … voyant la mine surprise de Sirius, il dit, mais non ! je rigole ! C'est plutôt à James que je m'adressais …"

"Hein" , s'étonna James qui ricanait.

Remus se mit à rire devant les mines déconfites de ses amis.

James et Sirius rigolèrent et n'en voulurent plus à Amos Diggory de se prendre pour le nombril du Monde.

Le cours se termina et ils sortirent tranquillement sous les sourires de leurs camarades qui s'empressèrent d'aller raconter ce qu'ils avaient appris aux autres.

Ainsi, quand les maraudeurs traversèrent les couloirs, ils avaient droit à de grands sourires, à des clins d'œil et à des : « Vous êtes vraiment trop fort ! Vous nous avez tous bluffés ! ». Les quatre Gryffondors auraient bien aimé continuer leur comédie mais vu que Poudlard agissait comme ils venaient de faire un mauvais coup particulièrement drôle …

Ils croisèrent Lily et Angharad lorsqu'ils se dirigeaient vers le terrain de Quidditch pour L'entraînement de James. Lily ne fit pas attention à eux et Angharad leur fit un sourire puis elles continuèrent leur marche vers la bibliothèque, un rendez-vous quotidien … Ils passèrent aussi devant un groupe de filles de Poufsouffle qui gloussèrent en les voyant, comme de coutume.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, tout trempés, dans leur salle commune, elle était bondée. Ils réussirent à se faufiler jusqu'à leur dortoirs et James jeta ses affaires de Quidditch mouillées sur le cinquième lit toujours vide. Les Maraudeurs au nombre de quatre occupaient une chambre pour cinq personnes comme toutes les autres chambres des dortoirs.

Or, les Maraudeurs avaient fait déguerpir tous ceux qui avaient la prétention de s'installer dans leur chambre. Mac Gonagall avait bien tenté de mettre un élève dans le lit vide mais mystérieusement, le condisciple finissait toujours par ne plus vouloir y remettre les pieds ... La directrice s'était résignée et les Maraudeurs se retrouvaient avec un lit de plus.

Remus quitta ses amis pour aller travailler à la bibliothèque et embarqua Peter qui n'arrivait pas à jeter convenablement le sortilège de changement de couleurs. Sirius s'affala avec toute l'élégance possible sur son lit et James entreprit de sécher sa tenue d'entraînement.

"Cornedrue" , s'écria Sirius au bout de cinq minutes.

"Moui …", lui répondit mollement James qui étalait son linge aussi soigneusement que possible.

"Le journal ", continua Sirius, tout excité.

"Le journal … quel .. Ah, oui ! Il est dans ma malle … Attrape-le."

"C'est quoi le mot de passe ?"

Les malles des Maraudeurs étaient bloquées par un mot de passe car ils avaient des ennemis rusés …

"C'est « le Quidditch est une émeraude»."

"C'est quoi ce mot passe lamentable , lui rétorqua Sirius. Une lueur de lucidité passa dans les yeux du brun. Aahh, je vois … tes deux passions… reprit-il avec un sourire diabolique."

James haussa les sourcils et fit comme de rien était. Sirius sortit le carnet recouvert de cuir, l'ouvrit à la première page et commença sa lecture.

"« Lily Eva … »"

"Attends, j'arrive ", lui dit son meilleur ami.

James se catapulta sur Sirius et celui-ci reprit sa lecture.

"« Lily Evans et Angharad Kallows, sixième année à Poudlard »."

Il tourna la page et remarqua une écriture qui ressemblait à celle qui était enseigné par les précepteurs des grandes familles de Sang-pur. Il en déduisit donc que c'était celle d'Angharad.

"Alors … « Nous n'allons résumer une fois de plus nos origines mais … » gnagnana …, Sirius tourna les pages du carnet ,… Bon c'est quand qu'elles parlent de nous ! …. Gnagnagna…"

James remarqua que les deux écritures alternaient de temps en temps et les couleurs des encres aussi.

Sirius continuait sa lecture :

"Poudlard express … Ah voila ! « Potter et Black se sont pointés alors qu'on était tranquillement en train de discuter dans la salle commune et Potter a encore demandé à Lily de sortir avec lui ! Il y a deux solutions soit il faut attendre qu'il se lasse soit il faut que Lily cède à ses avances... Alors évidemment Lily s'est énervée et elle est montée dans le dortoir. Moi, je suis restée à discuter avec Black puis je suis rentrée voir Lily. J'ai essayé de la calmer mais …"

Sirius commença à tourna la page pour lire la suite quand une voix stridente s'éleva :

« Potter ! Je le hais ! Quand est-ce qu'il va arrêter de me harceler ? J'en ai marre ! »

« Tu veux que j'aille lui parler pour qu'il espace les séances de ses déclarations sulfureuses ? »

« Arrête de te moquer de moi, Angharad ! Et va donc succomber aux avances de Black ! »

« Arrête de me tenter ! Je serai capable d'y aller et de laisser échapper que tu es **folle** amoureuse de Potter et que tu as du mal à ne pas lui avouer qu'il est l'homme de ta vie ! Sous ta carapace d'acier, tu es une frêle créature ! »

« Tu n'oseras pas ! »

« Qui sait ? »

« Bon d'accord ! Je me calme ! »

« Bien ! »

Sirius tourna définitivement la page et sourit à son meilleur ami.

"Très intéressant", dit Sirius

"Tu crois que c'est vrai ", demanda James

"Je sais pas. Je continue et on verra bien…"

Ils poursuivirent leur lecture et tombèrent sur certaines choses intéressantes.

Par exemple, ils furent heureux d'apprendre que les deux filles trouvaient Amos Diggory « très prétentieux autant que Potter et Black ». D'après Angharad, il arrivait que Lily parle de Potter en dormant et d'après Lily, Angharad se tortillait sur son lit en murmurant « Sirius ».

"Tu vois ça, Cornedrue ! C'est génial ! J'en était sûr personne ne résiste aux offres des Maraudeurs !"

Par contre, ils furent déçus qu'Angharad ait promit, sous la contrainte, à Lily d'intervenir quand Rogue se faisait torturer et que Lily avait jeté son dévolu sur Christopher Patil, un Serdaigle.

D'ailleurs, ils apprirent que Angharad avait lancé le défi à sa meilleure amie : de ne plus s'énerver sur James pour un rien… Que bien sûr elle avait relevé.

"C'est pour ça que la semaine dernière quand je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi, elle ne m'a pas hurlé dessus, elle est simplement partie en me jetant un regard noir … Je croyais que c'était parce qu'elle commençait à m'aimer …", soupira James.

Ils terminèrent de lire le carnet, Sirius fut vraiment content et James un peu découragé mais foi de Gryffondor, il n'abandonnera pas ! A coeur vaillant rien d' impossible !

"C'est dommage qu'elles nous aient transformé maintenant ! On n'est qu'au début de l'année ! On aurait pu en savoir plus !"

"On va le remettre sinon vu qu'elles écrivent à peu prés tous les soirs, elles vont vite s'apercevoir s'il n'est plus là !"

Ainsi, Ils déposèrent le journal à sa place et s'en allèrent ni vu ni connu.

Ils croisèrent Rogue avec lequel il jouèrent un petit peu car même si le Serpentard savait que le duo de filles était en fait ses tortionnaires, ils pouvaient tout de même le martyrisait comme d'habitude.

Ils retrouvèrent Remus et Peter à la Bibliothèque et allèrent manger.

Ils furent assaillis par une bande d'étudiants en délire : « C'est super ce que vous avez fait ! », « Vous êtes vraiment les plus grands farceurs de Poudlard », « Vive les Maraudeurs ! », …

Ils allèrent s'asseoir et virent Lily, Angharad et un groupe de filles de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor avec qui elles s'entendaient bien qui discutaient comme si de rien était.

Ils mangèrent de bon cœur et lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur repas, ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune où ils se mirent à discuter tous les quatre.

"Il faudra les remercier de nous avoir transformé ", s'exclama James

"Eh, oui ! Poudlard nous acclame une fois de plus ," continua Sirius.

"C'est bientôt la pleine lune ", soupira Remus.

"Déjà" , s'écria Peter.

Ils entendirent alors du bruit et virent surgir deux ombres féminines. Angharad et Lily débarquèrent en se disputant :

"Lily ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être de mauvaise fois quand on parle de Potter !"

"Non ! Je dis simplement la vérité !"

Angharad soupira puis son regard se posa sur Sirius qui la regardait intensément.

V"ous êtes là. Pfff, ça me dégoûte que vous ayez profité de ce qui aurait du être une punition" , s'exclama la rousse.

"La prochaine fois, il faudra qu'on réfléchisse plus longtemps ", conclut son amie.

"Les Maraudeurs contourneront tous les obstacles pour parvenir à leurs fins , dit James en fixant Lily. Et qui aime bien châtie bien !"

Elle le toisa et fit une grimace avant de monter dans son dortoir.

La brune leur fit un geste de la main et leur souhaita bonne nuit.

Les Maraudeurs en voyant arriver leurs condisciples montèrent dans leur chambre et se mirent en pyjama en décidant de ne pas faire de sortie nocturne malgré la forte demande de Sirius.

"Pourquoi vous voulez pas ?"

"Patmol, c'est bientôt la pleine lune et je suis crevé ", lui répondit Remus.

"Moi, j'ai envie de parler" , dit James

"Ouais ben, moi j'avais envie de sortir alors on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, Cornedrue ," lui répliqua Sirius

"Je veux qu'on parle à propos de moi" , continua James en ignorant la remarque de son meilleur ami.

"Tiens, mais ça ne change pas beaucoup ! Tu pourrais au moins être original ", lui rétorqua le brun.

"Mais je veux parler de toi aussi, bourrique !"

"Eh ! Faux-frère !"

"Mais non !"

"Bon, Cornedrue, vas-y ", les coupa le loup.

"Comment je séduis Evans ", questionna James

"Oh, non ! Pitié ! Pas encore !" s'exclama Sirius, les yeux larmoyants.

"Comment ça se fait que Kallows fait les yeux doux à Sirius alors qu'il ne lui a jamais dit clairement qu'il voulait sortir avec elle ", demanda le cerf

"Magnétisme animal ! Le chien est le meilleur ami de l'homme ", répliqua vivement Sirius

"James, elle trouve que tu es trop prétentieux ! Elle te l'a déjà dit ! Quant à Sirius, j'appelle ça « le mystère Black »…", lui répondit Remus en se glissant dans son lit

"Je pense que Kallows était déjà attirée par Sirius avant qu'il commence à lui tourner autour… Donc c'est plus facile", dit Peter.

"Tu dois avoir raison ! Je vais essayer de me calmer, de la séduire dans les règles de l'art ! Sirius, que vas-tu faire ?"

"Je vais essayer de la charmer totalement et de lui faire ma déclaration d'amour. Mais pour l'instant, je vais continuer à jouer avec elle à ce petit jeu ! Je m'amuse beaucoup plus ", Dit Sirius avec un sourire machiavélique.

"Je trouve ça quand même louche ! Sir …" dit James

"On peut en reparler demain ", Le coupa Remus.

"Humpf ! Bon d'accord mais vraiment parce que tu as une bonne excuse ! Promis ," demanda le cerf

"C'est promis ! Je suis vraiment fatigué" , Répondit Remus en baillant..

Des « bonne nuit » fusèrent puis les Maraudeurs s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin, les quatre garçons se réveillèrent de bonne humeur et allèrent déjeuner.

Mais lorsqu'ils allaient remonter dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Mac Gonagall les interpella :

"Mr Potter ! Mr Black ! L'antidote est prêt !"

Menés par leur directrice, ils descendirent dans les cachots. Le professeur de Potions, Mr Harlone, les attendait devant un chaudron fumant. Il leur tendirent un verre rempli de potions, les deux Maraudeurs trinquèrent et buvèrent d'une seule traite. Ils s'évanouirent tous les deux.

Quand Sirius réveilla, il sentit une douce chaleur au lieu de la pierre froide à laquelle il s'attendait. Il ouvrit les yeux et reconnu le plafond de l'infirmerie. Il tourna la tête où il aperçu James qui dormait.. Il se leva, s'habilla avec l'uniforme plié au bout de son lit et fut heureux de constater qu'il était redevenu un jeune homme.

Il sauta sur le lit de son meilleur ami qui se réveilla en sursaut et qui murmura :

"Sirius euh ! … Ah ! Ma voix est redevenue normale ! Ouf ! ça fait de bien et en plus, c'était vraiment pas pratique pour le Quidditch !"

Ils se sourirent et prirent la route du cours de Divination …

**_P'tite review ?_**


	6. Des invitations

**Emy Black :** Oups ... Désolée .. Je ne m'en étais pas apperçu ... Je reglerai, ça ! Entre Potter Sr et Potter Jr, je m'emmèle les pinçeaux !

**Donc Merci à Lilyana et à Emy Black ! J'aime les reviews !**

**

* * *

**

**Des invitations …**

Février s'était montré beaucoup plus froid que l'on ne s'y attendait. : le château, le parc et le terrain de Quidditch étaient recouverts de neige. Au désespoir des Maraudeurs qui avaient été obligés de cesser leur activités nocturnes extérieurs mais comme disait Remus, « le château est assez grand pour pouvoir se passer du parc ».

La période de la Saint-Valentin était très appréciée de la part de la gent féminine. La plupart se plaisait à dire qu'elle recevait des dizaines de lettres parfumées, rose bonbon en forme de cœur et bien sûr anonymes tous les jours … Certaines, singulières, déambulaient dans les couloirs tout de rose vêtues en hurlant que la St Valentin était proche avec un voix d'oracle … Une fille de Serdaigle, Sibylle Trelawney avait complètement déraillé en disant au Professeur Mac Gonagall que l'homme de ses rêves allait lui déclarer sa flamme dans peu de temps …

"Mais, bien sûr ! Et Rogue est le top model de Poudlard", S'exclama Sirius en hochant de la tête.

L'avant-veille du jour fatidique, la salle commune de Gryffondor était bondée de filles rougissantes dés qu'un garçon s'approchait d'elle.

"Je viens de frôler Bertha Jorkins, la septième année, j'ai cru qu'elle allait nous faire une crise cardiaque !", S'écria James en s'assoyant prés des Maraudeurs.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?", le questionna Remus.

"Je suis allé reposer mon livre à la bibliothèque, je l'ai à peine effleuré qu'elle s'est mise à me sauter dessus en me disant qu'elle était sûre que j'allais craquer pour elle !"

"Je me demande ce qui lui a pris" , dit Peter.

"J'ignorais que tu savais lire , S'exclama Sirius. Tu vas me faire de la concurrence …"

"Vous n'avez pas remarqué ?", demanda Lunard

"Quoi ?", répondit les trois autres en chœur

"Les filles sont surexcitées quand la St Valentin approche ", leur dit Remus

"Mouais, bof ! J'ai pas trouvé les Gryffondor surexcitées en ce moment ", lui répondit Sirius en haussant les sourcils

"Je peux t'assurer que si !"

"Ah bon …", répliqua Patmol.

"Tu n'as pas vu que les filles vous dévorent encore plus des yeux que d'habitude et qu'à chaque fois que l'un de vous deux hausse le ton, elles se détournent toutes ", expliqua Remus

"Ben … Non ! Enfin pas plus que d'habitude …", dit James.

"Dans trois jours, y'a la sortie à Pré-au-lard et elles attendent qu'on les invite !"

"Ah ! Oh, non ! J'ai oublié de demander ça à Evans ", s'écria Cornedrue

"Quoi ! Non, c'est pas possible tu la harcèle sans arrêt de sortir avec toi et tu lui as pas demandé ça ", s'exclama Sirius

"Vite ! J'y vais !", déclara James

"Attend-moi !", l'interpella son meilleur ami.

Les deux Maraudeurs s'élancèrent d'un pas rapide vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

"Mais attendez ! Vous ne savez pas que …", commença Remus. 

"Ils ne savent pas quoi ", demanda Peter.

"Qu'Evans a accepté d'y aller avec Chistopher Patil !"

"Et Kallows ?"

"Je l'ai vu refusé à Rosier mais je ne sais pas si elle a dit oui à quelqu'un d'autre !"

"Et toi, tu vas y aller avec qui ?"

Remus se mit à rougir violemment et Peter le regarda avec des yeux ronds, il était rare que le loup-garou rougisse.

"Tu as raison, allez ! Je vais lui demander ", s'exclama Remus puis il sortit rapidement de la salle commune sous le regard plus qu'ahuri de Peter.

* * *

Sirius et James réussirent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque mais non sans mal. 

La présidente du Fan-club de Sirius, Phèdre Sorotay, se jeta au cou de Patmol et tenta de l'embrasser, Sirius se débattit avec force et Phèdre vola sur le carrelage du couloir.

Tant qu'à James, il rencontra une horde de sixième année qui était particulièrement attachée au Maraudeur, malgré le courage légendaire de Gryffondor, James détala comme une salamandre et se réfugia avec son compère dans un placard.

Malheureusement, Severus Rogue, qui n'avait toujours pas digéré l'énième farce qu'il avait subi, hurla à s'en briser la voix que le duo était caché dans cette penderie précise. Mais il ignorait que ce meuble inoffensif était un passage secret et ce fut au Serpentard de fuir lorsque le groupe s'aperçu qu'il leur avait lâchement menti …

"Ouf ! J'ai cru qu'on allait jamais y arriver ! Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un me poursuivre avec autant de détermination ", S'exclama Cornedrue lorsqu'il se cacha dans un rayon de livres sur le Quidditch.

"C'est la dernière fois que je sors pendant la St Valentin sans prendre ta cape d'invisibilité ", Affirma Sirius.

"Bon, alors ! Elles sont où maintenant ?" , Lui dit son acolyte.

"Je sais pas ! On a quoi comme devoirs pour demain ?"

"On a deux rouleaux sur les plantes aquatiques."

"Donc dans le rayon de botanique !"

Ils se dirigèrent dans l'aile ouest de la bibliothèque et en effet, ils aperçurent trois filles et deux garçons en plein travail. Il y avait Lily Evans, Angharad Kallows, Lucina Hypocratius, une Serdaigle puis Christopher Patil et Amos Diggory.

"Diggory va les lâcher, oui ", Pesta Sirius.

"Et Patil ! Non seulement, il essaye de séduire Lily sous mon nez mais en plus il la colle pire qu'une sangsue" , constata James

"Cornedrue, si tu veux mon humble avis, on ferait mieux d'attendre que tout ce monde s'éloigne, non ?", Demanda son complice.

"Non, j'y vais maintenant ! J'attends que Evans se lève pour aller chercher un livre puis je me lance !", s'exclama Cornedrue

Ils patientèrent dix minutes avant que Lily se lève enfin pour remettre en place un bouquin. James saisit sa chance et y alla.

"Bonne chance, Cornedrue !", chuchota Sirius.

James lui sourit et se dirigea vers l'étagère où la Gryffondor rangeait le grimoire.

"Salut Evans !"

"Potter ! Te voir dans un centre culturel est très étonnant, ça doit te faire bizarre ", Dit la rousse froidement.

"Euh … Non, je connais bien plus la bibliothèque que j'en ai l'air ", lui répondit James d'un ton séducteur.

"Tu as réussi à passer la porte sans trop de mal, j'espère ", dit-elle sarcastique

"Oui, tout c'est bien passé ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ", affirma –t-il avec un sourire éclatant

"Hum ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ", demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

"Je … , James se passa la main dans les cheveux, Je me demandais si tu voulais bien venir avec moi à Pré-au-lard", demanda t-il avec beaucoup de charme.

"Dommage, Potter ! J'y vais avec Christopher Patil ! Il m'a invité hier ", s'exclama–t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

"Ah … Mais tu ne veux pas y aller avec moi ", dit-il avec toujours autant d'assurance.

"Je viens de te répondre Potter, tu es sourd ? J'y vais avec Christopher ", s'impatienta-t-elle.

"Et alors ! Tu peux lui dire que tu préfère y aller avec moi !"

Sirius qui observait la scène de loin aperçut Angharad se dirigeait vers le rayon où James tenter de faire la cour à Lily. Il l'intercepta.

"Salut Angharad ! Tu vas bien ", demanda le Gryffondor avec un ton enjôleur.

"Bien sûr ! Et toi ", répondit-elle avec un sourire.

"Bien !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?", l'interrogea-t-elle, méfiante.

"J'attends James qui cherche une solution à un problème ! Et toi ?"

"Ah ! Moi, je vais chercher Lily qui s'éternise au …"

"Tu veux venir à Pré-au lard avec moi ?", la coupa t-il.

"Hein ?"

"Toi et moi, tous seuls à Pré-au-lard, ça te dit ?", lui demanda-t-il avec un regard charmeur.

"Euh … Je … "balbutia-t-elle, perdue

"Je sais que tu as refusé à Diggory.", affirma t-il

"Ah, bon ? Moi, j'ai refusé à Diggory, mais c'est …", commença-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils

"Je te laisse réfléchir ! Je reviendrai te demander la réponse demain ou renvoie-la moi par hibou, si tu veux que ce soit plus discret ", Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Angharad" , interpella une voix.

"Ah ! Diggory t'appelle, il a découvert qu'il avait une sévère compétition …" il éclata de son rire semblable à un aboiement et repartit.

"Non, je préfère y aller avec Christopher" , s'exclama Lily, rouge colère.

"Ah, bon ! C'est étonnant que tu préfère y aller avec un Serdaigle aussi stupide que ses pieds !"

Soudain, James aperçu Angharad s'orientait vers eux. Heureusement, Sirius se plaça entre la Gryffondor et eux-mêmes.

"Tu peux toujours parler, Potter ! Ton manche à balai ne doit pas être plus futé que toi !"

"Et c'est une erreur ! Tu savais que mon balai est une comète 240, c'est le meilleur balai de course sur le marché et une merveille dans les mains d'un champion comme moi, ça ne peut faire que des miracles ! Grâce à ça, on a gagné le match contre les Serdaigles ! En plus, …"

Lily se maudit intérieurement d'avoir prononcé le mot « balai » en présence de James Potter

"Bon, ça y est ? Tu m'excuses mais on m'attend !"

"Bon, je te laisse du temps pour penser à ma proposition ! Viens me dire la réponse demain !"

"Potter ! Je t'ai déjà …"

C'était trop tard, James était déjà parti vers la sorti, il prit son ami au passage.

* * *

Remus était parti vers le terrain de Quidditch, il savait que le samedi était le jour d'entraînement de l'équipe de Serdaigle et il comptait bien croiser Swann Terry, gardienne de l'équipe. 

Swann Terry était une petite brune aux cheveux bouclés avec de beaux yeux bleus tirant sur le gris. C'était une Serdaigle de sixième année, assez discrète et qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Seul, un garçon était toujours avec elle, Kurt Calloway, un Serpentard, il était châtain aux yeux bruns. Remus s'était toujours demandé s'il y avait quelque chose entre eux …

Il la vit descendre de son balai, il avait de la chance l'entraînement était terminé. Il s'avança d'un pas conquérant avec la méthode où James et Sirius étaient passés spécialistes.

"Salut ", dit-il

"Salut !" répondit-elle une partie du visage couverte de boue.

"Je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien aller avec moi à la sortie de Pré-au-lard.", demanda-t-il timidement.

"Euh … je devais y aller avec …, baragouina-t-elle. Je veux dire oui ! je veux bien y aller avec toi ", dit-elle, rougissante

"D'accord ", dit-il en souriant, soulagé.

"Je … je vais me changer, à plus ", puis elle partit vers les vestiaires.

Remus fit une promenade au bord du lac gelé, plusieurs filles lui firent des clins d'œil et il rentra dans sa chambre, satisfait de lui.

Il y trouva James bouillonnant de rage, Sirius en train de lire mais il avait les yeux qui fixait le plancher rêveusement et Peter lui tentait d'apprendre une leçon.

"Elle a intérêt à venir avec moi ou sinon je ferai la peau à ce crétin de Patil ", s'écria James

"Je suis sûr qu'elle n'aime pas Patil ! Elle fait juste ça pour te faire râler" , le consola Sirius

"Mouais ! Mais elle lui a quand même dit oui et c'est avec lui qu'elle va à Pré-au-lard" , rétorqua Cornedrue

"La chasse a été bonne, mon loup ?", demanda Sirius

Oui, j'ai pris Swann Terry dans mes filets ! Au fait, je voulais vous dire avant que vous ne partiez qu'Evans y aller avec Patil et que Kallows avait refusé à Rosier !

"Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte ! Rosier ? Pourquoi il a demandé à Kallows, il savait très bien qu'elle refuserait ", demanda James, étonné

"Tu ne sais pas, James ?", questionna Remus

"Quoi ?"

"Elle est promise à Rosier ", s'exclama sombrement Sirius

"Hum ! D'accord ! Ben, je savais pas !"

"Et vous alors, vous y aller avec qui ?", demanda Remus

"Moi avec Kallows, j'attends sa réponse mais je suis sûr qu'elle va accepter ! Logique !", répondit Sirius avec assurance

"Peut-être avec Evans si je m'occupe de Patil dans les deux jours qui suivent ", Continua James avec mauvaise humeur.

"Pour l'instant, je n'ai demandé à personne. Mais je vais me renseigner ", Dit Peter.

"Auprès de qui, tu vas te renseigner ?"

"Ben, j'aimerai demander à Ixias Parker ou à Leene Brooks, la Poufsouffle … ou peut-être à la cousine de Sirius !"

"Hein !", Dirent-ils tous en chœur.

"Ben, oui ! Narcissa ! Je lui ai fait de l'effet à Noël ! Non, je rigole ! Je n'ai pas le courage d'aller demander … Elles vont me rejeter … Vous avez les filles les plus convoitées de Poudlard" , Dit tristement Queudver.

Un élan de sympathie mêlé de compassion anima le cœur des trois compères.

"Oh, Queudver ! Tu sais, c'est simplement que tu manques de confiance en toi !"

"Je suis sûr qu'Ixias Parker ou Leene Brooks accepterait d'y aller avec toi !"

"Allez, vas-y Parker était à la bibliothèque, tout à l'heure !"

"D'accord, ok, j'y … j'y vais !"

* * *

Peter sortit du dortoir et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. En arrivant, il ne vit pas Ixias, il se retourna et allait partir quand une deuxième année s'avança vers lui. 

"C'est toi, Peter Petitgrow, le Maraudeur ?", Demanda-t-elle les yeux remplis d'émerveillement.

A en juger par son blason, c'était une Serdaigle.

"Euh … Oui, c'est moi ", Approuva Peter.

"Oh ! Alors, tu connais Sirius Black, James Potter et Remus Lupin !"

"Bien sûr, ce sont mes meilleurs amis !"

"Ah ! Je me demandais si …"

"Oui, si quoi ?"

Si tu pouvais demander à un des tes amis de venir avec moi à Pré-au-lard , Demanda-t-elle rapidement.

"NON !", S'écria Peter plus violemment qu'il l'aurait voulu, "Je … ils vont déjà avec d'autres filles !"

"Qui ?"

"Même s'ils avaient été seuls, aucun ne serait sorti avec une deuxième année ", Dit-il méchamment.

"Hppf" , Etouffa la deuxième année.

Puis, elle s'éloigna , vexée d'un pas rapide … Peter resta là sans plus pouvoir bouger, surpris par sa propre réaction.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune, il aperçut Ixias Parker en train de discuter avec Ezekiel Harper. Il se décida et se lança en prenant son courage à deux mains.

"Salut Ixias !"

"Salut Petitgrow ! Tu n'es pas avec les Maraudeurs ?"

"Si, j'y vais mais je pourrai te parler ?"

"Si c'est à propos de la sortie sache qu'elle y va avec Tristan Lorweldad ", dit Harper d'un ton glacial

"Ah …" Dit Peter, déçu. "Et toi, Harper ?", Demanda-t-il pour paraître poli.

"J'y vais avec Killian Smith …"

"Bon, ben … à plus ", la coupa Peter

"Au revoir Peter ", Dit gentiment Parker.

Peter, dépité, posa la main de la poignée quand …

"Peter ! Peter !"

"Oui", dit-il en se retournant

"Je suis Laureloa Nocticias, je suis en quatrième année … Tu veux aller avec moi à Pré-au-lard !"

"Euh, oui ", Répondit Peter, tout content.

"D'accord … à samedi" , Lui dit-elle.

* * *

"Cornedrue, arrête de tourner en rond ! Ça m'énerve ", S'exclama Sirius. 

"Arrête de te tracasser et va parler à Patil ", Lui recommanda Remus.

"Pour qu'il se moque de moi ! Certainement pas ", riposta Cornedrue

"S'il se moque de toi, occupe-toi de son cas ", Lui conseilla Patmol.

"Je ne sais pas ", S'écria James exaspéré.

"Eh ! Les gars ! Laureloa Nocticias vient de m'inviter à Pré-au-lard !"

"La quatrième année" , Demanda le loup

"La fille qui s'est fait attaquer par Malefoy au début de l'année" , Se renseigna Patmol.

"La garce qu'a traité Lily d'idiote" , S'énerva James.

"Euh … Oui ! Je pense …"

"C'est très bien ! Nous sommes** tous **contents pour toi", dit Remus, Sirius approuva et James ne fit aucun commentaire.

* * *

Le jeudi matin, les hiboux débarquèrent dans la salle commune et Sirius reçu la réponse d'Angharad : Oui. 

Il sourit la chercha des yeux mais ne la trouva point. Par contre son regard croisa celui d'Amos Diggory qui lui ne souriait pas. Diggory se leva, marcha droit vers Sirius, le toisa avec haine et repartit en direction de la porte. Sirius, comme à son habitude, éclata de rire …

James, lui, jaugeait Christopher Patil avec dégoût tandis que Remus saluait Swann.

Les Maraudeurs firent une petite promenade nocturne où ils découvrirent un nouveau passage secret par simple hasard ! Peter était en train de mâchonner une friandise tout en parlant et il avait prononcé le mot de passe subtilement déguisé en « cherpentardisassion ». Le mot de passe était disachion, ce qui était un mot de la langue des gobelins apparemment puisque la statue représentait l'actuel chef du gouvernement gobelin.

**Tadaaaa**

J'en profite pour faire de la pub ... Bien que ce soit ma première fic ... il y en a deux autres alors si vous avez du temps et que vous aimez bien celle-ci ...

Celle-ci est déjà entièrement tapée au fond de mon disque dur ... 11 chapitres (j'aime pas les histoires qui s'éternisent) et puis ce sera tout !

**Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**


	7. Servilus et Paires

**Merci à Ana (la p'tite note de la fin est pour toi) et aussi à Ladybird puis à La princesse ... Je vous remercie de votre soutien ! **

** Esk.**

**

* * *

**

Servilus et paires …

Heureusement pour Patil, les Gryffondor n'avaient aucun cours avec les Serdaigle, aujourd'hui. Mais en revanche, ils avaient défense contre les forces du Mal avec les Serpentard … James était vraiment de mauvaise humeur, un Serpentard de troisième année a eu l'audace de lui dire qu'ils allaient les éclater au Quidditch … Grave erreur ! Si Rosier, Dolohov, Sirius et Remus n'étaient pas intervenus le pauvre Serpentard n'aurait plus la tête sur les épaules …

"Veuillez vous asseoir et faire le silence ", Dit le professeur Iseult Virti. "Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire des travaux pratiques par binôme. J'aimerai bien vous laissez choisir mais le professeur Dumbledore souhaite que les différentes maisons de Poudlard se mélangent. Bien entendu, je ne mettrai pas des ennemis mortels à coté les uns des autres ",Dit-elle en riant. "Alors disons, Mr Rosier et Miss Kallows, Mr Potter et Mr Finnigan, Mr Black et Mr Dolohov, Miss Evans et Miss Harper, Miss Black et Mr Lupin, Mr Lorweldad et Mr Petitgrow, Mr Parkinson et Miss Jones, Miss Parker et Mr Rogue et puis Miss Appelfeld et Mr Blaise, Mr Prewett et Miss Ploërmel, pour finir, Mr Bullstrode et Miss Némésis. Voila, j'espère que ces couples vous plaisent ! De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix" , Elle sourit et s'esclaffa d'un rire cristallin. "Donc, allez vous mettre en place ! Allez !"

Sirius ronchonna et alla s'asseoir à côté du Serpentard qui prédestinait la professeur à une mort douloureuse. James fut assez content, certes, il aurait préféré être avec Lily mais il aimait bien Finnigan. Angharad ne maudissait pas l'enseignante mais comptait se défouler sur Rosier. Quant à Lily, elle méprisait Harper et ses minauderies de Miss Parfaite. Remus alla se placer prés de Narcissa Black, la cousine dédaignée de Sirius.

* * *

"Je te préviens Rosier, tu te la ferme ! J'entends un seul commentaire et tu pourras plus jamais monter sur un balai ", Menaça Angharad. 

"Tu as refusé la saint Valentin en ma compagnie mais peut-être qu'un petit tour de balai te plairait …", lui répondit Rosier.

* * *

"Elle va crever ! Me mettre moi avec un Gryffondor, l'horreur" , S'exclama Antonin Dolohov. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Dolohov ! Le temps passe et le discernement des profs trépasse ! Ça ne me fait pas très plaisir d'être avec toi, je te rassure ", Lui répondit Sirius.

* * *

"Génial ! Tu travailles de ton côté et moi du mien ! Tu ne me parles pas, je ne te parle pas !", Exposa Narcissa. 

"Merci, Black ! Je suis très heureux de faire équipe avec toi ", Rétorqua mielleusement Remus.

* * *

"Très bien ! Je voudrais donc que chacun me fasse un exposé précis sur un créature maléfique ou un sort impardonnable de son choix. Je vous demande de vous concerter pour ne pas faire la même analyse. Je vous laisse jusqu'au mercredi ", Annonça Virti. 

Des protestations s'élevèrent …

"Oui, je sais c'est un délai très court et en plus vous avez la St Valentin à fêter, mais je dois avoir ce travail impérativement ! C'est le ministère qui me le demande pour vérifier vos connaissances en quatrième année ! Donc au travail ", Ordonna la professeur.

Le cours se passa calmement les élèves, sachant que c'était une demande du ministère, s'appliquèrent.

* * *

"Bon, je suppose qu'on va devoir se voir à la bibliothèque …", dit Evan Rosier. 

"Moui… euh … lundi soir à 18h30. D'accord ", Proposa-t-elle.

"Ok .. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir aller avec moi ", Demanda-t-il d-un ton grave qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de Potter lorsqu'il tentait de séduire Lily.

"Où ?"

"Ben … à Pré-au-lard !"

"Aaaaah ! Je suis désolée mais ma réponse est identique à celle de mercredi.", Dit-elle avec une certaine pitié pour Rosier.

"Tu y vas avec qui ?", demanda-t-il pour savoir qui était son rival

"Avec Sirius."

"Black !", s'étrangla-t-il

"Tu connais beaucoup de Sirius ", Demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

"Très bien ! Dans ce cas, je te souhaite de passer une bien mauvaise St Valentin" , S'exclama-t-il froidement. "A Lundi !" Puis il s'éloigna.

* * *

"Black, tu fais ta partie et moi la mienne, ok ", demanda Dolohov bien que ça ressemblait plus à une directive qu'à une demande … 

"Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! On réunit tout ça mercredi matin avant de le rendre" , répondit Sirius

"Affirmatif ! Bon, adieu ! "

"Je ne te retiens pas !"

* * *

" Bon, plus que quelques détails et ce sera bon ", s'exclama Remus, content. 

"Oui ! J'ai bien travaillé ! Mon exposé est presque fini" , se vanta Narcissa.

"On a beaucoup travaillé et notre exposé est presque terminé ", rectifia Remus

"Oui, oui .." puis elle disparut avec ses amies.

* * *

"Enfin ! J'ai cru qu'on allait jamais s'en sortir ! C'est la dernière fois qu'on me force à me mettre avec un Serpentard" , s'écria Sirius 

"Ta cousine est charmante ! Vraiment ra-vi-ssan-te" , commenta Remus.

"Mon loup, elle a réussi à te mettre en colère ! Je savais qu'elle était très douée pour ce genre de choses" , répliqua Sirius

"C'est de famille ! Les Black sont tous pareil" , affirma James, malicieusement.

"Tu as de la chance qu'aujourd'hui est une bonne journée parce que sinon je me serai vexé et tu aurais compris le sens du mot « écarteler » ", répondit Sirius d'un ton faussement menaçant.

"Excusez-moi, grand maître ! Eh ! Regardez, Servilus qui parle à une fille !", s'exclama James

"Tu crois qu'il l'invite ?", demanda Remus

"Noooooooooon ! Pas Servilus avec une fille ! Imaginez les rejetons ! Bouh" , s'écria Sirius avec un air de dégoût.

"Je me demande qui est cette fille ? Je la connais ? M'a-t-elle déjà demandé de sortir avec elle ?", questionna James

"Il me semble que non" , affirma Remus

"Donc, par ma logique, c'est pas une fille ", supposa Sirius

"En effet, Patmol, je pense qu'il y a erreur sur la personne ! C'est n'est pas une jouvencelle en détresse" , révéla James

"C'est sûr ", confirma Peter

"Faut vérifier quand même" , continua James

"Servilus me déçoit ! Je croyais qu'il était plus malin ! Inviter une donzelle juste devant nous" , dit Sirius

"Servilus !", crièrent les deux Maraudeurs en dégainant leur baguette.

Severus Rogue se retourna et sorti sa baguette magique :

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

"Tu invites une fille ?", demanda mielleusement Cornedrue

"Ne me dit pas que tu as abandonnée ton araignée ", s'exclama Sirius

"Servilus ! Elle comptait sur toi ! Elle va être toute seule à Pré-au-lard ", reprocha James

"Tu n'as donc aucun cœur" , sanglota Patmol.

Des rires s'élevèrent dans le couloir, comme d'habitude lorsqu'ils humiliaient Rogue, un cercle d'élèves les entourait pour voir le spectacle .

"Je rentre à la salle commune ! A toute à l'heure !", dit Remus

"A toute, lunard" , s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux maraudeurs.

Peter resta prés de James et de Sirius pour observer l'incartade.

"Je fais ce que je veux ! Mais toi, Potter ! La sang-de-bourbe a encore refusé tes avances ! Eh, oui ! Bien que tu n'y sois pas souvent, la bibliothèque est très fréquentée ", Répliqua froidement Rogue.

"Tu sais toutes les filles accepteraient de venir avec moi, si je leur demandais ! Pour toi, rien n'est moins sûr ", commenta Potter

"Confie-toi à nous, Servilus ! Alors tu invitais une fille de seconde année, je présume ", demanda Patmol

"Oh ! Servilus ! Tu es trop vieux ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! On ne s'attaque pas aux jeunettes ", Gronda James. "Tu mérites une punition, Servilus ! A moins que cette fille crie haut et fort qu'elle y aille avec toi, nous allons être obligés de te montrer comment on séduit une demoiselle" , Exposa le capitaine de Quidditch.

"Une bonne coupe de cheveux ne serait pas indispensable" , assura Sirius

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?", Demanda Lily.

"Tiens, Evans ! Quel bonheur de te voir" , S'exclama vivement James.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ?", Redemanda froidement Lily.

"Je me demandais si Servilus avait une chance avec cette deuxième année ! Alors, Lily …", lui répondit-il.

"Angharad n'est pas avec toi" , demanda Sirius étonné.

"Non, elle a son cours d'étude des runes !"

"Ah ! C'est vrai moi aussi j'ai cours ! Bon, Cornedrue, je pense qu'on va devoir abréger la séance de relooking de Servilus" , S'écria Patmol.

"Tu es sûr que tu veux aller à ton cours !"

"Oui ! Le prof m'a déjà dans le collimateur!"

"Dommage … A plus, Patmol !"

Sirius s'éloigna en courant vers la tour ouest.

"C'est bon ! Le duo séparé tout va bien ! Allez, j'y vais !"

Lily continua son chemin …

"Potter ! Y'a le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle … euh … Diggory ! Il te cherche partout ", Appela Tristan, un gryffondor.

"Il est où ?", demanda James tout en fixant Rogue qui avait l'air déterminé à l'aplatir.

"Dans la grande Salle !"

"Ok ! A plus, Servilus ! Je te laisse terminer ta séance de séduction, tranquille" , s'exclama James

Puis il partit vers le grande Salle en se demandant que voulait bien lui dire Diggory …

"Aaaah ! Potter, je te cherchais ", s'exclama Amos Diggory

"Oui, j'ai croisé Lorweldad" , lui répliqua James.

"Je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien échangé de jour d'entraînement de Quidditch ", demanda Diggory

"Pourquoi ?", s'enquit Potter

"Un de mes batteurs, Perceval Melpomène, est en colle le jeudi pendant un mois ! Or, nous avons besoin de nous entraîner" , expliqua le Serdaigle

"Oui ! Surtout que le prochain match, c'est Gryffondor contre Serdaigle ", dit James avec arrogance.

"Hum ! Alors on échange, vous prenez le jeudi et nous le mardi" , supplia Diggory

"Je dois demander à l'équipe et la plupart est en cours maintenant ! Je te donne la réponse dés que je peux !"

"Ok ! Merci !"

"A plus !"

James fit un tour en espérant croiser Rogue … Mais aucune trace ! Le Serpentard avait filé …

James allait monter les escaliers quand, tout à coup, Il entendit les voix de Malefoy, Rosier, Avery, Dolohov (et encore d'autre voix qu'il n'avait pas en mémoire) résonner.

"Ecoutez-moi ! J'ai une idée ! Nous devons provoquer la panique pendant la St Valentin !"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pour montrer que le seigneur des ténèbres est toujours là ! Dumbledore tente de cacher la vérité aux plus faibles !"

"A Pré-au-lard ? Comment ?"

"Nous allons faire apparaître la marque des ténèbres ! Mais nous allons devoir être prudent et plus important nous devons malheureusement ne faire de mal à personne !"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Ce serait facile de savoir qui a fait le coup si nous faisions voler dans les airs tous les Sang-de-bourbes !"

"Dommage ! J'aurai bien aimé que cette imbécile d'Evans fasse un tour là-haut !"

James serra les poings et les dents pour se retenir de s'énerver …

"Oui ! Et cet abruti de Potter aurait joué le prince charmant venu pour sauver la gente demoiselle !"

Les autres voix ricanèrent.

La tension de notre espion montait à vue d'œil !

"Puis, Y'aurai Kallows et Black qui s'en seraient mêlé et il n'est pas question de toucher aux Sang-pur ! Même s'ils sont chez ce bâtard de Gryffondor !"

"Bon, on y va, les cours vont se terminer et je n'aime pas voir tous ces impurs me frôler !"

Le groupe s'éloigna de l'autre côté vers la salle commune de Gryffondor James se précipita dans la sienne et attendit patiemment que les Maraudeurs soient au complet … Il commençait à bouillir quand il s'aperçu que Sirius traînait :

"Que fait, Patmol!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, James ? Pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on bouge ? On peux aller chercher Patmol grâce à la carte ", demanda Remus, calmement.

"Non ! On l'attend ! C'est très important ce que j'ai à vous dire !"

James attrapa la carte du Maraudeur et y chercha le nom de Sirius Black :

"Ah ! Il est en train de discuter avec Kallows ! Heureusement, qu'ils se dirigent vers nous ! Je vais faire de Sirius de la pâté pour chien !"

"C'est nul comme jeux de mots !"

"On fait ce qu'on peut, Lunard ! L'heure n'est pas aux plaisanteries ! Attendez !"

"Quoi ?", répondirent Remus et Peter en chœur.

"Le cadeau que j'ai offert à Sirius enfin, qu'on s'est offert ! Les miroirs !"

"Il ne l'aura pas sur lui !"

"C'est pas sûr ! Tu n'as jamais vu Sirius ressortir de vieux bouts de parchemin et même des cailloux de sa poche ?"

"Qu'est qu'il fait avec des pierres ?"

"De temps en temps, il s'entraîne à viser Servilo! Je suis sûr qu'il doit me rester des cailloux à moi aussi ! Tu sais on vise bien !"

Remus soupira et s'exclama :

"Le miroir ! Essaye !"

James sortit le miroir et se mit à brailler (ou à bramer) :

"Sirius ! Dortoir, toute de suite ! Mission urgente !"

Il vit le gracieux visage souriant de Sirius apparaître dans le miroir :

"J'arrive ! J'arrive ! Hurles pas si fort !"

"Grouille-toi ", répliqua James

Sirius arriva quelques minutes plus tard et James dit tout ce qu'il avait entendu à ses acolytes …

"Non" , cria Remus quand James eu terminer son récit." Il faut avertir Mc Gonagall tout de suite !"

"Certainement pas, Lunard ! Nous avons la possibilité de nous mettre en avant et de prouver à Poudlard que nous savons tout ", s'exclama James

"Justement ! Ça va paraître suspect que vous savez tout et que vous n'allez rien empêcher" , répliqua froidement Lunard

"Qui t'as dit que nous n'allions rien faire ", lui dit malicieusement Sirius.

"Je le sens mal ce plan ", commenta Peter.

"Comment voulez vous les neutraliser ?"

"C'est la marque des ténèbres que nous allons devoir supprimer !"

Oui ! Nous allons attendre qu'ils la fassent apparaître, on l'enlève et … Hop ! on les prend la main dans le sac !"

"Et si on échoue ?"

"Les mots « Maraudeurs » et « échouer » ne vont pas ensemble !"

"Alors, Lunard ! Tu marches avec nous ?"

"Bof ! Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?"

"Si, Lunard, tu es libre de tes décisions … mais tu es complice, quoi que tu fasses, maintenant que tu sais tout !"

"Bon, allons à la bibliothèque pour savoir comment faire disparaître la marque des ténèbres …"

"Ouais ", s'écrièrent Patmol et Cornedrue en simultanément.

Ainsi, les Maraudeurs se rendirent à la bibliothèque.

"En plus, je vais pouvoir demander à Evans" , s'exclama James.

"Oh ! C'est vrai comment on peut surveiller les Serpentards et être avec elles ", s'aperçut Sirius.

"Un peu de tactique, Patmol ! Au début, on va se disperser et passer du temps avec elles puis on se regroupe tous les quatre et on guette nos copains visqueux …", lui répondit Lunard.

"Ouais … et on les largue comme ça dans un coin : « excusez-moi, mon cœur, c'est pas que tu m'ennuie mais j'ai des choses à faire alors t'es gentille, tu me laisse, je vais avec mes copains ! » Bravo, Lunard ! C'est ça ta tactique ", se moqua Sirius." En plus on ne sait pas quand ils vont agir !"

"Dans ce cas, on a plus qu'à les suivre discrètement, on inverse les rôles tours à tours et quand il l'aperçoit, il envoie un pétard en l'air ", expliqua James.

"James, t'en prend un rouge pétant, Peter un bleu, Remus un jaune flashy et moi, le rose fluo !"

"On pourra pas nous manquer !"

"Mouais … Bon, on verra tout à l'heure , "dit Remus en levant son sourcil.

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande pièce où beaucoup d'élèves s'avançaient dans leurs devoirs. Ils s'assirent à une table ronde où James pouvait apercevoir Lily Evans. Ils prirent les livres nécessaires à leur recherche et James décida d'aller apostropher Lily qui était en pleine discussion avec Patil.

"Evans ! Je suis content de te voir !"

"Moi aussi, Potter ! Moi aussi ", dit-elle d'un ton lasse.

"Tu viens je voudrais te parler !"

"Tu connais Christopher Patil ", demanda mielleusement La rousse.

James jeta un regard noir à Patil qui faillit presque en trembler.

Il n'était pas bon d'avoir un des Maraudeurs sur le dos, c'était très téméraire. Quiconque défiait les Maraudeurs finissait défiguré par sortilège, exclut par les autres craignant le courroux Maraudeurifique ou les pieds suspendus en l'air, humilié devant un cercle de spectateurs au regard avide.

"Alors, tu viens Lily ?", demanda James d'un ton très séducteur.

"Oui , J'arrive" , souffla-t-elle.

Il l'entraîna dans le couloir frais, Lily le suivit sans poser de question.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la table tandis que Sirius s'avança vers Patil :

"Ecoute mon vieux ! Je sais que tu aimes bien Evans mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'elle et James ont une relation capricieuse. Un jour, ils se tiennent amoureusement la main et lendemain, elle accepte ton invitation ", Mentit Sirius.

"Je n'ai jamais vu Lily main dans la main avec Potter" , Protesta Patil.

"Oh ! Elle veut qu'ils le fassent en cachette pour ne pas éloigner les garçons, tu comprends ? Elle prend plaisir à être admirée et le fait que James soit amoureux d'elle, n'arrange rien … Je te le concède." , Continua Sirius.

Sirius était très habile à mentir car c'était un maraudeur, il était obliger de ruser pour ne pas finir en retenues tous les soirs.

"Je ne veux pas être embrouillé avec Potter ! Mais j'ai compris où tu voulais en venir, Black ! Tu sais, je ne suis pas stupide et nous avons parlé avec Amos ! Potter et toi êtes très doué pour duper, séduire ou encore captiver ! Mais sache que je me laisserai pas impressionner, moi aussi je sais tenir une baguette magique !"

"Peut-être, mais mon instinct me dit que tu la tiens à l'envers ", répliqua Sirius

"Je …"

"Tais-toi ! Tu vas laisser Evans tranquille ! Sache que James est comme mon frère et je ne le laisserais pas être malheureux à cause d'imbécile dans ton genre ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de menacer les autres mais comprends que je ne fais ça que pour aider James ! Si tu continues ce petit jeu, les Maraudeurs te tomberont dessus et là, tu t'apercevras que tes amis te lâcheront car personne n'aime nous avoir à dos ! Tu n'as qu'à observer Servilus pour comprendre ce qui t'attend ! Et n'oublie pas qu'Evans ne doit rien savoir de notre petite entrevue ou sinon c'est toi qui en répondra !"

Il avait débité tout ça d'une vitesse incroyable, son ton était dur et menaçant, un ton qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Son ton redevient enjoué et son visage se radoucit.

"Tant qu'à Diggory, je l'ai coiffé au poteau et il doit comprendre que je tiens énormément à Angharad et que Sirius Black à un charme incroyable !"

Patil hocha de la tête, il aimait bien Lily mais si sa vie allait devenir un cauchemar, il préférait se trouver une autre fille …

Sirius se mit à rire et il repartit en direction de la table où Remus et Peter avaient commencé à éplucher d'énormes volumes.

"Lily, je comprends que tu veuilles aller à Pré-au-lard avec Patil. Mais, j'aimerai seulement que tu comprennes que j'ai changé pendant les vacances et …"

"Tu tortures encore, Rogue" , le coupa Lily d'un ton hargneux.

"Je … j'en ai fini avec Rogue, avec les autres filles, avec des blagues qui t'écœures ! Je …", souffla-t-il.

"Potter, sache que tu peux me faire toutes les déclarations d'amour que tu veux je pense que ça ne changera rien, enfin … pas maintenant !"

"Je …"

Il se pencha vers elle en tentant de l'enlacer mais elle lui assena une gifle :

"Je croyais que tu avais compris, Potter ! Tant pis pour toi !"

Puis elle partit à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque. James avec une jolie trace rouge en forme de main sur la joue se massa quelques minutes et rentra dans la bibliothèque.

Au moment où il franchit la porte, Lily le poussa sans regarder, elle avait les larmes aux yeux …

James s'asseye à coté de Sirius :

"Alors vous avez trouvé ?"

"Oui , répondit Remus. Ce n'était pas compliqué !"

"J'ai recopié le sort ! On aura plus qu'à le tester ", expliqua Sirius

"Très bien, on part ?" demanda Peter.

"Oui.", souffla James, la mine sombre.

"Pour Evans, alors ?"

"Rien …"

"Elle t'a dit non ?"

"Oui, en un sens …"

Ils n'insistèrent pas et allèrent manger, puis se coucher.

Peter ronflait quand James se leva et se chuchota à Sirius :

"Patmol, debout ! J'ai besoin de parler !"

H"uuuuuuum ! Je dors !"

"Pas moi ! Alors viens ! Habille-toi, je ne veux pas les réveiller ! Je t'attends devant la porte !"

Sirius se hâta de se rhabiller et ouvrit la porte. James et lui s'enveloppèrent dans la cape d'invisibilité et descendirent dans la salle commune sans bruit. Quand …

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaa ... Prochain chapitre dans deux jours !

Après, je pars en vacances (comme beaucoup d'entre vous) ...


	8. Mauvais tours de Cupidon

**Merci à Ladybird pour sa review ! **

_**Et maintenant, un nouveau chapitre !**_

* * *

**Mauvais tours de Cupidon !**

"Lily …"

"J'en peux plus, Angharad ! Christopher est un imbécile ! Et Potter ! C'était la cerise sur le gâteau !"

"Tu n'as pas été cassante avec lui ?"

"T'es de mèche avec Black ? Tu veux préserver le merveilleux James Potter du monde extérieur !"

"Non ! Je te parlais de notre pari !"

Lily sourit et enlaça sa meilleure amie.

"Tu ne changes pas !"

"Hum … Que vas-tu faire ?"

"Rien … Je ne vais pas aller avec Potter à Pré-au-lard, ce serait suicidaire ! Tu vas rester avec moi ?"

"Je … Oui, Lily je ne t'abandonnerai pas aux griffes des Serpentards !"

"Mais Black ?"

"Je pense qu'il est assez grand et mature pour comprendre …"

"C'est le meilleur ami de Potter ! Si tu veux mon avis, il ne va pas apprécier que tu le laisses pour le jour de la St Valentin !"

"Que veux tu que je fasse ? C'est à toi de choisir ! Soit tu trouves un garçon pour aller avec toi soit c'est moi qui serais avec toi !"

"On va avoir l'air ridicule toutes les deux ! Surtout que toi, Black t'a demandé …"

"Ton cœur balance, hein ? Vas-tu sortir avec Potter et briser ton orgueil…"

"Et te laisser dans les bras de Sirius Black appelé « joli môme » par son fan-club ? J'hésite !"

"Oui, moi aussi !"

"Non ! Va avec « gueule d'amour», "elle fit une grimace," et moi je vais aller avec …"

"Oui …"

"Non ! Pas cet imbécile, par pitié !"

"Va avec Potter ! Il n'est pas méchant, il t'aime, il est mignon et populaire !"

"Non !"

"Bon, certes il est un peu arrogant mais ça se soigne ! Et tu ne peux pas le délaisser seulement parce qu'il joue un peu avec Rogue !"

"Pfff ! Black, t'as ensorcelé ! C'est pas possible ! Pas toi !"

"Juste pour voir et si tu as envie de te pendre à la fin … fais-le sans hésiter !"

"Angharad !"

"Bon, d'accord … Si tu te suicides, je te promets te t'apporter des fleurs tous les mois ! Alors, Lily ! Potter ou pas Potter ?"

"Pas Potter !"

"Lily !"

"Je ne sais pas !"

"Réfléchis et demain, on verra ce que tu pourras faire …On va se coucher ?"

"Mouais …"

James eut envie de sauter dans les bras de Sirius :

"T'as entendu peut-être demain ! Je suis le meilleur ! J'en étais sûr, elle m'aime !"

"Ouais ! Doucement quand même ! Si tu nous fais une crise cardiaque, moi aussi … j'apporterai des fleurs sur ta tombe !"

"Lily va peut-être sortir avec moi" , s'écria James, le regard réveur

"C'est merveilleeeeeeux ! Alors pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?"

James lui retransmit toute sa conversation avec Lily :

- La question maintenant est : Pourquoi Patil a-t-il laissé tombé Lily ?

"Parce que je lui ai conseillé …"

"Quoi ?"

"Je lui ai gentiment expliqué la situation et il a l'air d'avoir bien compris ! Mais ne m'en demande pas plus, classes ça dans le dossier de Remus : « le mystère Black » …"

"Merci, Sirius ! On fait un tour ?"

"Non ! Vous ne faîtes pas un tour ! Au lit, tout de suite ! Bande de petits galopins" , S'exclama une voix.

"Ah ! C'est toi, Lunard !"

"Allez, sinon je sévis !"

"Oui ! O, grand préfet !"

Ils retournèrent au lit et passèrent une nuit paisible. Le lendemain matin, le château était envahi des angelots roses qui jetaient des jolis cœurs rouges mais aussi d'affreux lutins en tutus violets qui chantaient la sérénade.

* * *

!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!00!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0 0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!

* * *

Les garçons les plus côtés de Poudlard recevaient des dizaines de cartes et se faisaient harceler par des gnomes ménestrels. Les Maraudeurs, en particulier, étaient tourmentés par une grenouille qui parcourait les couloirs à la recherche d'un prince charmant ...

"Allez, embrasse-moi, beau brun, et je me transformerais en la princesse la plus belle que tu ais jamais vu ", S'exclama la grenouille.

"Non ! Les filles me bavent déjà dessus ! J'ai pas besoin de toi en prime" , Lui répondit James.

"Je parie que c'est un crapaud, en plus ", commenta Sirius en éclatant de rire

"Vous êtes pas sympas ! Regardez-le ce pauvre crap … euh grenouille ! Elle est toute mignonne" , Réprimanda Remus, pas sûr de lui.

"Avoue que ça t'écorche la langue de dire ça ", Ria Sirius.

"Bon ! Vous m'embrassez alors !"

"Peter ! Soit tu acceptes soit je l'éjecte jusqu'au bout du couloir" , Demanda James.

"J'hésite vraiment ! Tu sais maintenant qu'une fille m'a invité …"

"Allez ! Choisis !"

La grenouille fit les yeux doux à Peter …

"Non ! J'en veux pas ! Dévouez-vous ", s'exclama un Peter dégoûté

"Pas question ", S'exclama Sirius.

James sortit ta baguette magique et la pointa sur l'animal :

"Va t-en ou sinon c'est moi qui te fais déguerpir !"

"Bon ! Bon ! Très bien ! Vous êtes très coriace !"

"Qui as-tu déjà embrassé depuis ce matin ", Demanda curieusement Remus.

"Rogue, les trois-quarts des Serpentards, Diggory et encore y'en a qu'elle connaît pas le nom ", Compta Sirius sur ses doigts.

"Rogue ? C'est qui ? Dis-moi ", Demanda la grenouille, avide.

"Un Serpentard de notre année, des cheveux noirs et graisseux, un nez tordu et énorme ", définit James

"Bref, pour l'embrasser, il faut vraiment être déterminé ", exposa Sirius

"Mais si tu veux vraiment redevenir une princesse, tu n'y verras aucun problème !" Répliqua malicieusement Remus.

"Bon ! J'y vais ! Merci ", Dit la rainette.

"De rien ! Et reviens-nous dire qu'en t'auras réussi ", Cria James en voyant l'animal s'éloigner.

"Imaginez Servilus, ce crapaud et faîtes un mélange ! Vous obtenez la famille Rogue au grand complet" , S'exclama Sirius.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs rigolèrent puis allèrent se promener dans le parc. James espérait y rencontrer Lily.

"Il faut que j'aille à la volière …", dit Remus. "Vous allez où ?"

"Moi, je vais aller aux cuisines, j'ai faim ", S'écria Peter.

"Mais il est à peine 11h30" , Répliqua James en regardant sa montre.

"A quelle heure on part à Pré-au-lard ?", Demanda Sirius.

"A deux heures ", Répondit Remus.

"Bon, ben, moi il faut que je reste dans le parc, que j'aille à la bibliothèque ou à la salle commune.", Dit James.

"Pourquoi ?", demanda Remus

"Je ne vais pas rester avec toi, ça risque de compromettre tout ", Expliqua Patmol. "Lunard, je viens avec toi, je vais t'expliquer en route !"

"Bon ? à tout à l'heure, alors !"

Le groupe des Maraudeurs se sépara …

James tourna et vira dans tout le château mais pas un signe de la rousse …

Peter s'éloigna de ses amis et se dirigea droit vers les cuisines.

"Eh ! Petitgrow ", l'interpella une voix.

Peter sursauta, se détourna et vit un groupe de têtes blondes en robes vertes au loin : des troisièmes années estima Peter

Oén m'a dit que t'étais un trouillard et je constate que c'est vrai é, lui dit un grand blond, qui semblait être le leader du groupe.

Peter tenta de prendre l'air sûr de lui pour effrayer la bande Serpentarde et lança une réplique du style :

éVous vous êtes égaré des jupes de Maman ! Pauvres petits !é

"Les jupes de Maman, tu dois bien les connaître, hein Pettigrow ?"

"Bon, qu'est ce que vous voulez ? J'ai des choses à faire autres que discuter avec des morveux de Serpentard !"

"Ne te permet pas de nous insulter surtout quand nous sommes cinq et que toi tu es seul, sans mon imbécile de frère et ses copains !"

Peter reconnut Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius. Il l'avait dû le voir trois fois en trois ans. Regulus évitait de s'approcher de son grand frère avec lequel il n'avait pas de très bonnes relations.

"Black ! Si j'étais toi, je ne ferai pas le malin ! Sirius, James et Remus vont bientôt arriver et je sais à quel point tu à la trouille de ton frère alors je te conseille de ne pas continuer" , s'exclama Peter qui tremblait un peu.

Tout à coup, des voix s'élevèrent au bout du couloir … Peter fut soulagé de reconnaître la voix d' Angharad et celle de Lily.

"Alors ?", demanda Lily

"Ben, tu sais c'est pas de ma faute ", lui rétorqua Angharad

"Tu veux dire que Rosier a mystérieusement glissé le long du couloir et est tombé dans les escaliers en se faisant très mal sans que tu sois intervenue ", questionna la rousse

"Heu … Oui ! Innocente ! Je suis totalement innocente" , déclara la Gryffondor. "Il est tellement maladroit …"

"Pettigrow ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?", s'exclama Lily

"Tiens ! Des petits Serpentards !", s'écria Angharad. "Vous n'avez pas quelqu'un d'autre à agresser ?"

"Non ! On ne s'attaque qu'aux imbéciles et Petitgrow gagne le trophée ", Répliqua Régulus.

"Crétin ! déguerpis avant que ça tourne mal pour toi ", S'exclama Lily. "Je suis préfète et si tu ne veux pas copier des lignes, je te conseille de retourner faire mumuse avec tes copains, AILLEURS !"

Les Serpentards pestèrent et le plus grand murmura :

"Une sang-de-bourbe, une traîtresse et un semi-cracmol ! Cette école est en pleine déchéance !"

"Oui, c'est une honte qu'il y ait de sales mômes mal élevés dans aussi belle école ", rétorqua Angharad.

Le meneur du groupe Serpentard se retourna et fit signe à sa troupe de le suivre. Regulus jeta un dernier regard haineux puis disparut.

"ça va, Peter ?", demanda doucement Lily en souriant.

"Oui… ça va mieux ", soupira le rat.

"Oùallais tu comme ça ?", questionna la brune.

"Aux cuisines."

"Et saurais-tu où pourrions nous trouver Potter" , interrogea t-elle malicieusement.

"Il doit de promener … Je ne sais pas ! Sirius est avec Remus à la volière."

"D'accord ! Merci …", répliqua t-elle." Dépêche-toi, Lily !"

"D'accord, d'accord … pas la peine de se presser, c'est seulement Potter !"

Elles s'éloignèrent et Peter ne rencontra aucune embûche en chemin.

Sirius et Remus montèrent directement à la volière.

"Finalement, la furie rousse aura cédé aux avances d'un Maraudeur", commenta Remus.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Notre petit Cornedrue devient un grand garçon … Il a grandi tellement vite ! J'ai l'impression qu'hier encore il bavait sur mes jambes" , sanglota faussement Sirius.

"Tu veux parler de la fois où il avait donné sa sucette au chien et que j'ai tenté de la reprendre ", demanda Remus.

"Tu sais bien que les animaux ne t'aiment pas, Lunard ", répliqua Sirius. "Au fait, t'envoies une lettre à qui ?"

"A ma maman pour lui demander si vous pouvez venir chez moi pendant les prochaines vacances !"

"Ouais, ce serait génial !" Approuva Patmol.

Au beau milieu d'un couloir, James cherchait sa future promise depuis une demi-heure et commençait à désespérer de la voir arriver. Puis son souhait se réalisa, Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor, avançait vers lui d'un pas hésitant.

"Salut Potter ", dit-elle.

"Evans ! Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ", demanda James avec assurance alors que son cœur battait la chamade.

"Je … Je voudrais m'excuser pour l'attitude que j'ai adoptée avec toi …"

"Ce… ce n'est pas grave" , Il avala sa salive d'un coup.

"Je voulais aussi te demander si tu voulais bien venir avec moi, aujourd'hui ", Balbutia t-elle, rougissante.

James ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était vraiment magnifique.

"Bien sûr … Lily ", Dit-il soulagé et aussi heureux qu'un vers dans une pomme bien verte.

"D'accord … Alors à tout à l'heure !" Elle s'éloigna en le saluant de la main.

"Ouiiiiiii," soupira t-il.

Il rentra dans sa chambre et se prépara en attendant les autres Maraudeurs. Il laissa ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, il revêtit son plus beau jean et son pull préféré (c'est qu'il fait froid !) Puis il patienta quelques minutes.

Sirius et Remus franchirent la porte de leur dortoir et fixèrent James avec un air malicieux.

"Alors ?", Demanda le loup-garou.

"Je suis fantastique et Evans est revenu sur sa décision comme prévu ", Répliqua James avec arrogance.

"James mon cœur, Tu sais que la préfète rousse a horreur que tu te pavanes… Hein ", S'exclama Sirius.

"Alors il vaudrait mieux que tu te comportes comme un parfait gentleman MODESTE" , Compléta Remus." D'accord ?"

"D'accord," fit James avec une adorable moue.

Puis Sirius sauta sur le lit de son meilleur ami, rejoint par Remus et tous deux l'enlacèrent.

"Bravo, Cornedrue ! Je suis fier de toi" , Lui dit Remus.

"Par contre, pour sortir, tu pourrais éviter ce pull tout rapiécé ? Il ressemble vaguement au choixpeau" …, commenta Sirius.

S'en suivit, une bataille de polochon opposant trois maîtres en la matière :

Grâce à sa condition de loup-garou, Remus était très agile pour sauter de lit en lit et éviter les coups, Sirius avait toujours beaucoup de force pour envoyer ses ennemis valser et James était assez habile pour frapper au bon endroit. Bref, un fuyard, une brute et un espèce de spécialiste en anatomie combattaient rageusement.

* * *

Après avoir bien bu et avoir la peau du ventre bien tendue puis s'être mis sur le 31, Les élèves de l'école de Sorcellerie partirent vers la ville de Pré-au-lard pour y passer la St valentin sous la surveillance de leurs professeurs. 

Les Maraudeurs partirent vers les derniers tandis que le concierge cochait leurs noms. James respirait profondément en fermant les yeux, Sirius discutait avec Remus et Peter tremblait de tous ses membres.

"Je sens que c'est la fin, les gars ! Je ne survivrai pas ", S'exclama Peter.

"Un peu de courage ! Bon sang ! T'es un gryffondor ", Lui répondit Sirius.

"Tu stresses, James ", Demanda Remus.

"Non, James Potter n'a jamais peur et ne s'inquiète jamais" , S'écria James.

"J'ai peeeeeeeuuuur ! Je suis nuuuul ", soupira Peter.

"Je te promets qu'elle ne va pas te manger, qu'elle va être gentille et qu'elle trouve que tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que la Terre ait eu à porter ", Répondit Sirius d'un ton docte.

"Bon, d'accord, elle a pas vu tes superbes amis mais en attendant tu peux être sûr qu'elle t'a invité parce qu'elle t'aime bien ", Le réconforta Remus.

"Mouais …", acquiesça Peter.

"C'est quoi cette odeur ?"; s'exclama Sirius en fronçant le nez. Il se tourna vers James et éclata de rire.

"Tu … t'es parfumé James ", demanda Remus en souriant.

"Ben quoi ? Je … Sirius arrête de rire ", bafouilla James en rougissant.

"Je suis désolé James … Tu sais que je t'aime mais … Evans va tomber dans les pommes !" Répliqua Sirius en essayant de se calmer.

"Quoi ? ça sent mauvais ?"

"Passablement, oui ! Patmol a raison. Où tu as eu ça ?"

"Ben c'est Sirius qui me l'avait donné y'a trois ans et je l'avais gardé …"

"Et tu as confiance en lui ", demanda Remus en ricanant.

"Hein ? Sirius ! C'est quoi ce parfum" , s'énerva James

"C'est un parfum qui agi après une heure et qui sent très mauvais pour les autres alors que pour celui qui le porte, il sent la pomme ou je ne sais plus quoi … Donc, je résume …ça pue ! Mais … euh … Tu sais James … ça s'enlève que trois heure après l'avoir mis …" dit Sirius en se raclant la gorge et en avançant un peu plus vite que le reste du groupe..

"Mon rendez-vous ! Comment je vais faire ? Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Sac à puces ! Je vais te tuer ", hurla James en courant vers Sirius

Et bien que Sirius soit plus musclé que lui, James immobilisa son meilleur ami au sol et l'aspergea du liquide douteux.

"Beurk ! T'as raison ! Ça chlingue !", S'exclama James en sentant Sirius.

"T'es dégueulasse ! Moi, je l'ai pas fait exprès" , Lui rétorqua Sirius. "Ah ! Ça sent la pomme ! J'hésitais entre la pomme et la fraise !"

James tendit sa main vers Patmol qui l'accepta en rechignant. Quand ils s'approchèrent de Remus et Peter, ceux-ci reculèrent d'un pas devant l'odeur putride qu'émanaient les deux garçons.

"Je vois déjà les gros titres : « Deux sconses dans Poudlard » ! Notre envoyé, Rita Skeeter a voulu en savoir plus …", s'exclama Remus en faisant de grands gestes.

"Skeeter ?", Demanda Peter.

"Vous savez, il y a un club journal qui a ouvert et y'a un mois, le premier journal est sorti."

"Oui", répondirent les trois autres.

"Vous l'avez lu ?"

"Non"

"Vous auriez du !"

"Pourquoi ?", Demanda Sirius.

"Sachez que ce journal est un véritable torchon ! Sa directrice, Rita Skeeter, quatrième année à Serdaigle, est la pire commère que le monde ait portée ! Quoique Bertha Jorkins peut rivaliser avec cette pimbêche ! C'est une des filles les plus détestables de toute l'école !"

"Ah ", Dit James sans conviction.

"Tiens Patmol, devines qui est le prof qui vérifie les articles !"

"Le directeur des Serpentard ?"

"Pire !"

"Pire ? Le prof d'étude des Runes !"

E"xact !

Quoi ! C'est une catastrophe ! Ce prof me hait parce que je suis parfait et il ne supporte pas ceux qui ne comprennent pas son cours ! C'est un enfer ! Il est 100 Serpentard, ce type" , S'écria Sirius avec véhémence.

"Ça existe ce genre de bête" , Demanda James.

"Malheureusement", affirma Sirius en sanglotant faussement. "Alors, Lunard, il dit quoi ce journal ?"

"Que Machin s'est fait raccourcir ses dents de lapins, que Bidule a une jambe plus courte que l'autre et que Truc fait une dépression nerveuse parce que Chose l'a larguée ! Sans oublier, mes rubriques préférées : « Les coupes de Poudlard » et « Conseils beautés »" , Termina Remus d'un ton moqueur.

"Mon teint est ra-vi-ssant ! Merci, mais ce rouge à lèvres ne va avec la superbe couleur de mes yeux ", S'exclama Sirius d'une voix aïgue.

"« Couple de Poudlard » ?", Demanda James

"Ouais ! Elle t'épie puis prend des notes et elle le rapporte dans le « Poudlard News » … ouais, c'est ça, « le Poudlard News »" , Rétorqua Remus d'un ton agacé. "Et de temps en temps, elle interview quelques élèves …"

"Autrement dit, quand elle veut que quelqu'un dénigre un autre individu, il suffit de s'adresser à la bonne personne !"

"Vivement qu'elle interroge Servilus sur notre compte" , Répliqua joyeusement James.

"Eh ! Ça me donne une idée ! Et si on faisait une sortie nocturne ", proposa Sirius

"Et qu'on arrange quelques articles ", s'exclama James

"J'ai toujours rêvé d'être journaliste" , S'écria Remus d'un ton acide. "Vous saviez que Nott a embrassé Florence Linchendel, derrière la serre ?"

Les trois autres maraudeurs le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

"Quoi ?"

"La pouffsoufle ?"

"Mais c'est un Serpentard ! Linchendel n'est pas une sang-pur …"

"C'était écrit dans le journal grâce à Jorkins, qui les avaient vu … Et Nott lui a jeté un sort et elle avait promi de se taire …"

"Attends, c'est pas Jorkins qui avait rendez-vous avec Dumbledore ?"

"Si, et apparemment c'est à cause de ça …"

"C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !"

"Ben, personnellement, je me fout totalement que Nott ait embrassé Florence et que Bertha a enfin eu ce qu'elle méritait !"

"Et ! Dépêchons-nous ! On va être en retard" , dit Peter.

Ils activèrent le mouvement et passèrent en trombe devant le terrain de Quidditch. Puis, ils arrivèrent quelque peu essoufflés dans le seul village totalement sorcier d'Angleterre, Pré-au-lard.

Ils aperçurent de nombreuses filles qui visiblement attendaient leur prétendant. Remus retrouva Swann et fit un signe encourageant aux autres Maraudeurs.

Peu de temps après, Peter vit la fille qui l'avait invité et s'avança vers elle d'un pas hésitant.

"On est encore seul" , s'exclama James.

"Si tu veux mon avis, mon très cher Cornedrue, nos deux amies sont parties faire un tour dans Pré-au-lard avant que nous les retrouvions…", répondit Sirius calmement.

"Dépêchons nous de nous éclipser avant que toutes ces filles qui piaffent d'impatience en espérant qu'on va les inviter ne se jettent sur nous" , s'exclama le cerf.

Ils partirent à travers les rues de Pré-au-lard tout en discutant.

James s'aperçut que des avis de recherche avaient été rajoutés. Des Mangemorts … voilà ce que les Aurors recherchaient ! Il y avait du monde malgré la crainte du mage noir qui planait sur les sorciers. Les élèves encadrés par les professeurs avaient encore le droit d'aller s'y promener mais jusqu'à quand ? James avait souvent penser faire cette carrière mais il hésitait franchement entre Auror et joueur de Quidditch professionnel … Ils savait que Sirius pensé aussi à devenir chasseur de Mangemort, rien qu'en hommage à sa famille … Sirius lisait les noms des adeptes de Voldemort avec dégoût et hargne.

Ils passèrent chez Zonko puis vers le magasin de Quidditch mais toujours aucune trace des deux sorcières.

Alors que l'odeur commençait juste à s'en aller, Ils passèrent au pub, les « trois balais » et amusèrent avec leurs pitreries Madame Rosmerta, la patronne et serveuse du pub, comme à leur habitude.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Madame Rosmerta bien que débordée leur dit :

"Dites-moi, les garçons, vous n'avez aucune copine ? ça m'étonne de vous trouvez seuls le jour de la Saint Valentin ! Remarque avec votre super parfum, elles reculent même devant les plus fantastiques garçons de Poudlard !"

"Si on en a mais on ne les a pas trouvées …", répliqua James.

"Ça sent si fort que ça ", demanda Sirius

"Moins que tout à l'heure mais quand même, vous y avez mis la dose ! Et sachez qu'il y a deux jolies filles au fond de la salle …"

"Comment sont-elles ?"

"Une brune aux cheveux au carré avec deux grandes tresses, c'est pas commun, et une rousse avec de magnifiques yeux verts."

"C'est elles ! Bon sang ! ça fait une heure qu'on les cherche !"

Elles sont arrivées un peu avant vous…

"Merci Madame !"

Et nos deux compères s'éloignèrent du comptoir pour se précipiter au fond de la salle

En les voyant arriver, la rousse s'exclama :

"Ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! Le magasin de Quidditch est plus intéressant que nous ou quoi ?"

"Lui au moins on a réussi à le trouver" , rétorqua Sirius.

"N'empêche que vous étiez bien planqués" , s'écria Lily.

"Hein ! Attends, c'est vous qui êtes assises au fond, dans un coin sombre d'un pub bondé ", répliqua Patmol.

"De toute façon, c'est …"

"Silence tous les deux" , s'exclama Angharad pour mettre fin à la dispute.

"ça y est, nous nous sommes enfin retrouvés alors c'est bon" , dit James en souriant. "Tu viens faire un tour avec moi, Evans … euh .. Lily !"

"Oui … J'arrive !"

Elle enfila son manteau, déposa un gallion sur la table et sortit du pub en compagnie de James tandis que Sirius prit sa place prés d'Angharad.

Le vent était encore très froid pour la saison et James s'approcha un peu de Lily. Très mauvaise idée …

"C'est quoi, cette odeur ?" demanda la rousse au bout de 10 secondes.

"Ben euh … C'est une mauvaise blague de Sirius. C'est un parfum qui sent bon pour celui qui s'en met mais qui dégage une odeur putride à ceux qui sont autour …", répondit James en cafouillant.

"Ah …"

James ne savait vraiment pas de quoi lui parler … Elle ne devait pas beaucoup aimer le Quidditch … Il décida de lui parler du journal :

"Tu as vu le nouveau journal de Poudlard ?"

"Oui …", répondit-elle absente.

"C'est un véritable torchon ", s'exclama James.

Lily rougit et le regarda dans les yeux avec hargne. Elle lui dit :

"Sache que j'ai écrit plusieurs articles dedans !"

_Boulette …_

"Je … Je … Je veux juste parler des articles qui parlent des potins ! Tu ne trouves pas ça honteux ?"

"Si, c'est vrai ! Mais tu as lu mes articles sur les créatures magiques en voie de disparition ?"

"Ben … euh … non, j'ai juste eu des échantillons de la part de Remus …"

"Tu ne t'intéresses pas aux créatures magiques, hein" , s'exclama Lily en lui lançant un éclair.

"Mais si ! Mais c'est que je n'ai pas pu lire le journal … C'est tout !"

"Mouais …"

"Ne t'énerve pas …"

Ne sachant plus de quoi parler, James aborda le sujet épineux du Quidditch. Il valait mieux la faire réagir plutôt que de laisser un vide ou de lui parler de la fuite des Mangemorts. Ce fut sa plus grande erreur car non seulement Lily soupira mais en plus, elle demanda à James si elle pouvait s'acheter des plumes alors qu'il était en train de lui raconter le plus merveilleux match auquel il avait assisté.

Elle s'acheta des plumes et décidant de ne plus lui parler de Quidditch, James décidade parler du cours de défense contre les force du mal, son cours préféré, et Lily semblait captivée ...

Mais le pétard jaune flashy de Remus éclaircit le ciel de Pré-au-lard.

"Ah ! Lily, il faut que j'y aille …"

"Hein ? Pourquoi ?"

"C'est le signal de Remus ! Suis-moi …"

Il la ramena aux « trois balais » et s'exclama :

"Sirius, c'est Remus !"

Sirius soupira, embrassa Angharad sur la joue et ils se précipitèrent dehors en laissant les deux filles abasourdies.

"Tu pouvais pas attendre ", s'exclama Sirius en courant à travers les rues de pré-au-lard.

"Navré ! Je pense que ça valait mieux …"

"Pourquoi ? ça c'est mal passé ?"

"Pfff … J'aurais tellement aimé lui dire que je la trouvais merveilleuse mais je n'y arrivais pas ! C'est la première fois que je me suis senti aussi gêné et timide. Et vu comme je viens de la planter, elle risque pas de vouloir passer une autre St Valentin avec moi !"

"On verra bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'instant ! Vite, là regarde ! La traînée jaune !"

* * *

**Gros chapitre pour aujourd'hui les autres seront bien plus courts !**

Et n'oubliez pas les reviews sont plus qu'adorées !


	9. Mais on nous attaque !

**Mais … On nous attaque !**

Ils se précipitèrent vers la fumée et y arrivèrent non sans mal … le petit bois qui bordait la cabane hurlante était assez épais et bien qu'ils le connaissaient bien, les branchages touffus les empéchèrent d'y accéder facilement.

"Remus" , appela James.

"Je suis là ! venez vite" , s'écria une voix.

Ils se hissèrent entre les troncs et sautèrent du haut de la bute qui se tenait à quelques mètres du loup-garou.

Remus était isolé dans un coin avec Peter et en face d'eux se tenaient cinq adolescents de leur âge.

Lucius Malefoy, Evans Rosier, Antonin Dolohov, Astorius Parkinson et Severus Rogue dévisageaient fixement Lupin et furent apparemment surpris de l'arrivée de Black et Potter.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"demanda agressivement Rosier.

"C'est joli par ici! Mais vous, vous n'arrangez pas le décor ", lui répondit Sirius.

"Pas de chance ! Nous avons eu vent de votre plan et avons décider de vous empêcher de le mettre à exécution" , dit sombrement Remus.

"Tu crois vraiment que vous allez réussir ? Je tiens quand même à vous rappeler que je suis en septième année à Serpentard et vous, des bâtards de Gryffondor" , s'exclama Malefoy en ricanant. tandis que ses amis souriaient largement.

"On n'a pas peur !", répondit Peter bien que ses jambes flageolaient (de froid ?)

"Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles, la preuve vous n'avez pas réussi à nous cacher votre petit plan minable" , dit Sirius en souriant.

"Alors, comme ça, vous comptez faire peur aux élèves en montrant le retour de votre saleté de seigneur ", s'exclama James avec hargne.

"Tu te fous de qui, Potter ? Je ne te conseille pas d'insulter le Seigneur des Ténèbres" , s'écria Rosier.

"De toute façon, tu termineras comme tous ces sang-de-bourbe !"

"Au fond d'un cimetière ", continua Parkinson

"Très bien c'est ce qu'on va voir ," répondit James en envoyant un sortilège sur Parkinson qui tomba raide sous le choc.

"Tu vas payer" , s'exclama Malefoy en tentant de toucher James. Mais Sirius dévia le rayon.

"Tu fait du mal à mes amis, Malefoy, et tu n'auras plus qu'à aller te cacher dans les jupes de ta mère ", dit Sirius en souriant de toutes ses dents.

( Ouais ! Sirius ! Je demande un S, je demande I, je demande un R, je demande un I, je demande un U et je demande un S ! S-I-R-I-U-S ! Ouais ! … Oups … Pardon )

"Dis-moi, Black, tu n'en a pas marre de jouer le petit héros, protecteur de Sang-de-bourbe … En sachant que personne ne te respecte par chez toi … traître à ton sang … Toi, Saint-Potter et le faiblard, faîtes en bonne équipe !" ricana Malefoy.

(Piouff ... Rhalalala ...)

Pendant que James dressait la liste des défauts de Malefoy, Remus remarqua que Severus était bien en arrière par rapport à ses « amis » Serpentard…

"Severus ! Viens avec nous … Pourquoi les suivre ? " , l'interpella Remus.

Toutes les têtes aussi bien Serpentard que Gryffondor, se retournèrent vers le loup-garou.

"Remus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais" , chuchota James

"C'est Servilus ! Un mangemort ", continua Sirius.

"Non ! Severus, je sais que tu ne les suis que parce que tu n'as pas le choix … Viens avec nous ! Nous ne sommes peut-être que des Gryffondor, mais nous t'aiderons ", s'écria Remus en regardant Severus droit dans les yeux. Le Serpentard hésitait et tremblait, visiblement devant un choix délicat … Mangemort ou Auror ?

Les Serpentard détournèrent la tête vers Rogue et Rosier dit :

"Rogue ! Je ne te conseille pas d'écouter, cette bande de bâtards ! Nous sommes là pour t'aider !"

"Nous te tendons la main, Severus" , s'exclama Remus avec un ton doux.

Severus ne bougea pas, ivre de peur, ça avait l'air de tourbillonnait dans sa tête…

( BIP ! Surcharge )

Profitant de ce moment de diversion, Malefoy envoya un jet orange clair sur Peter qui tomba, évanoui.

"Un de moins , Le plus facile, il faut dire mais c'est toujours ça !"

Les Maraudeurs se jetèrent sur les Serpentard, baguette en main. Les sortilèges volaient partout, on en voyait de toutes les couleurs … Bleu ! Jaune ! Violet !

Les couples de duel n'étaient pas définis : James-Malefoy, Remus-Rosier et Sirius-Dolohov puis James-Rosier, Sirius-Malefoy et Remus-Dolohov

Severus ne s'était pas jeté dans la bagarre et regardait les autres. Il était inquiet … Il gigotait en levant sa baguette puis en la rabaissant …

Tout remue-ménage aurait sans doute fait venir quelqu'un si seulement ils n'étaient pas en pleine forêt. Dommage … Puis tout à coup, décidant de ne pas rester comme ça pendant deux semaines, Rosier …

Tanananaaaaaaaa ... Que va t-il se passer ? ...


	10. C'est de la triche

**Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait plaisir.**

**

* * *

**

**C'est de la triche !**

Rosier s'écria :

- MORSMORDRE !

Un bruit sourd et un gigantesque détonation plus tard, un nuage vert apparu dans le ciel orageux de Pré-au-lard. Une forme se dessina dans la nuée : une tête de mort et un serpent lui servant de langue.

Les Maraudeurs frissonnèrent puis Sirius s'exclama :

- DESTRUCTUM !

Un éclair bleu sortit de la baguette de Sirius et atteignit la marque de plein fouet mais rien ne se produisit.

"James ! Remus ! J'y arrive pas ! Venez m'aider !"

James et Remus arrêtèrent leurs combats et se précipitèrent vers leur ami.

La sinistre marque de mauvaises augures brillait dans le ciel en menaçant toutes les personnes qui la distinguaient.

"J'y arrive pas ! Elle n'a pas disparu ", S'écria une nouvelle fois Sirius.

"Ouille ! C'est mauvais ça ! DESTRUCTUM" , S'exclama Remus.

La forme ne bougea pas d'un pouce

"Soit on s'est trompé de formule, soit le sort ne marche pas sur la marque de Voldemort" , S'exclama Sirius.

"Soit on n'a pas le niveau ! On aurait du s'entraîner" , Répliqua Remus.

"Bon attendez, il reste un dernier espoir ", S'écria James." DESTRUCTUM !"

James n'arriva qu'à produire le même jet que ses deux meilleurs amis et la marque ne bougea pas du tout.

"Alors ! C'est ça les fameux Maraudeurs ? Gryffondor est vraiment le pire des bâtards ! Il recrute des sang-de-bourbe et voilà où ça vous mène," S'exclama Malefoy.

"Ben, vas-y si tu es si fort ! Détruis-là ", Répliqua Sirius.

"Tu me prends vraiment pour une andouille, Black" , Répondit Malefoy en fuyant avec ses amis.

"C'était gros là ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il allait tomber dans le panneau ", demanda James en ricanant

"Tu sais, c'est qu'un Serpentard … Alors, je me suis dit que peut-être …"

"Les Serpentard sont sensés être rusés, Sirius ", Dit Remus en souriant.

"Bon, on fait quoi ? On embarque Peter et on fuit comme des voleurs ou on attend l'arrivée des services du ministère.", Demanda Sirius.

"Je sais pas … Remus ?"

"On attend ! On dira tout aux membres du Ministère !"

"Tout ?", S'exclamèrent James et Sirius en chœur.

"Non, seulement qu'on sait qui c'est qui a fait ça, qu'on a tenté de l'enlever mais qu'on a échoué et on omet de dire qu'on le savait auparavant !" répondit le lycanthrope

"Dans ce cas, il faut réveiller Peter et lui expliquer ", S'exclama Sirius.

Ils s'approchèrent de lui et le secouèrent puis ne voyant aucune réponse, Remus dit :

"ENERVATUM !"

Peter l'air un peu ahuri se réveilla et regarda ses amis d'un air hébété.

"Peter ", Demanda James doucement.

"Vite ! Il faut qu'on t'explique quelque chose …"

Trois ombres surgirent des buissons qui entouraient le parc de la maison hantée.

"Les petits, je crois bien que le Ministère ne va rien savoir" , Dit une voix sèche et d'adulte apparemment.

Trois silhouettes sortirent de l'ombre et les Maraudeurs les détaillèrent de la tête aux pieds d'un air suspicieux.

Un grand brun qui avait un cicatrice qui s'étalait sur sa joue et ses yeux brillait d'un air mauvais, un blond qui ressemblait à une fouine et qui ricanait et le leader, le plus grand et massif des trois qui s'avançait vers les Maraudeurs d'un pas lent.

"Quand on est poli, on se présente" , S'exclama Sirius avec hargne.

"Tu es le jeune Black, je suppose … tu es d'une insolence à toutes épreuves à ce que l'on m'a dit …", répondit le leader

"On vous informe bien" , Rétorqua James.

Les hommes s'approchèrent encore. Et les Maraudeurs reculèrent d'un pas, encore …

(sauf Peter, il se traînait par terre pour reculer, il n'avait pas pris la peine de se relever !)

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez" , Cria Remus, qui paniquait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on veut ? C'est simple, ce sont nos fistons et leur bande qui ont fait le beau dessin qui s'illumine au dessus de vos têtes et vous comprendrez donc que nous n'allons pas vous laisser abîmer leur grande carrière ! Azkaban n'est pas un lieu pour nos petites têtes blondes !"

"Hein" , Demandèrent Sirius et James avec un air ahuri.

"Les enfants, vous, tous deux, qui êtes de sang-pur, vous ne comprenez pas ?"

"Vous allez nous tuer ", Demanda bêtement Peter.

"Tais-toi ! Ne leur donne pas des idées" , S'exclama James.

"Euh … On va se défendre" , S'écria Sirius, peu convaincu par ses propres paroles.

"Vous tuer ? Non, non, non …. Pas des sang-pur même si ce sont des traîtres à leur sang … Black, ta chère maman nous a demandés de ne pas nous gêner ! Il paraît qu'une bonne correction te ferait du bien, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça … Nous allons seulement vous faire oublier … Tout !"

Trois éclairs jaillirent des baguettes de leurs agresseurs et frappèrent James, Sirius et Remus en plein torse et ils atterrirent inconscients sur le sol quelque peu boueux.

(SPLOUTCH !)

"Petitgrow ! Savez-tu que tu intéresses beaucoup le majestueux Seigneur des ténèbres ", Demanda le blond en ricanant.

"Je … Laissez-moi ! Laissez mes amis tranquilles !"

"Tes amis … En es-tu sûr ?"

---------------Piouf------------Piouf------------C'était l'avant dernier chapitre.--------- Prêts pour le dernier ?-------------------


	11. Hein ?

_ça faisait un bail mais je reviens pour la fin : la voici _

Bonne lecture à vous !

**Dernier Chapitre ...

* * *

**

**Hein ?**

James se réveilla complètement engourdi, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tellement il se sentait étourdi … Puis dans un effort, il entrouvrit ses paupières puis les ferma aveuglé par le plafond blanc et la lumière éclatante.

Il entendit un bâillement profond à sa gauche puis un soupir bruyant à sa droite. Une voix résonna, elle disait :

-" Pff ! C'est quand qu'il se réveille ? J'aimerai bien qu'on nous explique ce qu'on fait ici !"

"Attends, sois patient ! Patmol ! Tu vas pas lui sauter dessus, non plus !"

"Sirius ? …Remus ? …" , murmura James

"Ah, ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Deux heures que je suis réveillé à attendre que la belle au bois dormant daigne enfin ouvrir les yeux ! Un peu de plus, j'allais chercher Evans pour faire le prince charmant !"

"On est où ?"

"A st-Mangouste !"

"Quoi ", s'écria James

"Ben dis donc tu cries fort pour quelqu'un qui agonisait y'a deux secondes ", Se moqua Sirius.

"On en sait pas ce qu'on fait ici … ", répondit Remus

"Où est Peter ?"

"On sait pas non plus …"

"Ouhou ! James Potter est réveillé ! Vous pouvez tout nous dire !"Cria Sirius

"Mr Black ! Silence, voyons" , Résonna la voix d'une femme.

"Professeur Mac Gonagall ?", Demanda Remus, intrigué.

"Bien sûr !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?", demanda James

"Vous avez été retrouvé évanoui au beau milieu du bois de Pré-au-lard !"

"Et Peter ?"

" Il est dans la salle à côté, il patiente ..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait ici ?", demanda James en se tournant vers ses compagnons

"Aucune idée …Mais la marque des ténèbres flottait au-dessus de vos têtes .. Nous avons vérifié vos baguettes, aucun de vous n'a utilisé ce sort par contre vous vous êtes battu !"

"Ah, bon ?"

"Oui ! Et arrêtez de poser des questions stupides, Mr Potter !"

"Bien professeur !"

"Mr Petitgrow nous a expliqué qu'il vous avez trouvé étendus à terre et il nous a prévenu. Apparemment, vous vous étiez donné rendez-vous, là-bas !"

"Hum …", fit Sirius en réfléchissant.

"Je ne me rappelle de rien …"

"Mr Black et Lupin non plus ! Bien … Le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir, il arrivera dans quelques instants . Par contre, Mr Petitgrow vient vous voir maintenant."

La femme sortit et teint la porte pour qu'un garçon rondouillard pénètre dans la pièce, puis il s'exclama :

"Ça va, les gars ?"

"Ouais …", acquiescèrent les garçons.

"Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé alors ?"

"Je ne sais pas ! Je vous ai trouvé par terre et puis j'ai appelé les profs."

"Pourquoi était on là-bas ?"

"On ... on ... On se réunissait pour faire une farce aux Serpentard."

"Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qui nous est arrivé ?"

"Bah .. euh.. je ... Non"

On frappa à la porte et un vieil homme entra dans la salle en adressant un sourire bienveillant aux élèves.

"Professeur Dumbledore !"

"Bonsoir, Monsieur Potter !"

"Alors, finalement qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé ?"

"IL me semble que le Professeur Macgonagall ait déjà répondu à cette question .. Je l'ignore totalement !"

"Et la marque des ténèbres ?"

"Vous avez vraisemblablement été agressé par des Mangemorts mais je ne peux rien assuré ... Par ces temps sombres, les Mangemorts ne sont pas seul à faire usage de ce sort !"

"Et .. pour nous faire parler, ne pouvez vous pas utiliser la potion de Veritaserum ? Par exemple ..."

"Non, puisque vous l'ignorez vous-même !"

"Donc, ça restera un secret !"

"Je le crains !"

"On ne saura jamais qui nous attaqué ?"

"Peut-être plus tard, Mr Black ! Les secrets ne sont pas éternels !"

Les trois garçons sortirent de l'hopital sorcier après de nombreuses vérifications puiscontinuèrent leur vie sans se préoccuper de l'attaque Mangemort qu'ils avaient subit. Cependant, cette petite entrevue décida James et Sirius de devenir Auror. Ils restèrent liés comme les doigts de la main. Finalemtn, James et Sirius inventèrent une histoire abracadabrante sur ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là.La bande des Serpentards firent souvent allusion à cetévenement mais n'eveillèrent aucun soupçon auprés des Maraudeurs ...

La vie continua mais ce retournement de situation, ce changement discret de camps sera gravé pour toujours dans la tête de Peter Petitgrow, le triste traître peureux...

* * *

Voilà ... ceci était la fin de ma fic. La suite vous la connaissez très bien ou du moins vous en connaissez une partie. Je laisse votre imagination faire le reste. J'espère que la fin n'était pas trop palichonne ...

Bon, sniiiiff ! Ma toute première fic est finie. Mais bon, pour votre plus graaaaaaaand plaisir trois autres sont déjà postées et j'ai plusieurs projets.Merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu ça m'a réellment fait plaisir.

Re-re-merci ...

à bientôt** Esk **


End file.
